con un poquito de magia
by Nami Ali Shion
Summary: hiatus
1. cuidado con las lechuzas asesinas¡¡¡

Nami: hola a todos, este es el primer fic que publico…

Yami¿y los otros por los que te suspendieron que no duraron ni un día?

Nami: Yami cállate

Bakura: si faraón, no la riegues

Yami¿y quien te invito, ladronzuelo?

Bakura: la niñita loca que nos metió en esto

Nami: eso no importa ¿Dónde esta Ayumi?

Shevi: allá viene corriendo

Ayumi: -llega corriendo- no tienes paciencia… como sea Nami no es dueña de YGO ni Harry Potter, no busca ninguna ganancia con esto… y el contenido es shounen ai así que están advertidos…

Nami: gracias Ayumi… ahora si al fic…

**El ataque de las lechuzas asesinas**

OK esto ya no me esta gustando

claro como a mi si me gusta espantar lechuzas del tejado

ya te dije que lo sentía Yami pero le temo a las alturas

no importa, es tu turno de abrir la carta Yugi

para que… sabemos que dice lo mismo que las otras

al menos si la abres se ira el pájaro ese

esta bien- Yugi abre el sobre que llevaba la lechuza y empieza a leer:

_Sr. Yugi Motou y Sr. Yami _

_Lugar: tienda de juegos "kame"_

_Hogwarts colegio de magia y hechicería_

_Ustedes han sido aceptados para entrar a cursar en el colegio ya nombrado, necesitamos que el primero de septiembre cojan el expreso Hogwarts en el andén nueve tres cuartos… necesitamos que compren los siguientes materiales: (se nombran ese montón de libros raros)_

te juro que ninguno de estos libros se consiguen en una librería normal

a mi ya me aterran esos "pajaruchos"

mejor voy y rompo la carta antes de que alguien la lea… falta solo un mes para la fecha indicada

y que Yugi… ni modos que mañana venga un semigigante y nos lleve a comprar todo y luego a Hog…como se llame

esta bien… Yami termina de espantar a las lechuzas mientras hago mis tareas

¡aich! Todo yo…- Yami se sube al techo con una escoba a espantar a las 7 lechuzas que había.

Yugi y Yami estaban recibiendo esas cartas desde hace 6 semanas, ya los vecinos los miraban muy mal y habían llamado 3 veces a la policía por tener animales salvajes y desorden publico, desde la ultima vez que casi les ponen una multa, Yami tubo que levantarse todas las mañanas tempranito a espantar las lechuzas del tejado, y para colmo por la tarde había el doble que por la mañana… ninguno de los dos sabia que hacer, que bueno que el abuelo de Yugi no estaba en casa porque si no…

Por otro lado en la casa de los Bakura había una situación muy similar a la de Yugi, aunque esta ya infestaba por dentro la casa.

Bakura estaba hablando por teléfono con Yami mientras Ryou preparaba chocolate para tomarlo mas tarde con Bakura…

así que tu también tienes esos pajarracos revoloteando por tu casa

_te digo que esas cartas están muy extrañas Bakura_

¿y que rayos dicen las "cartitas"?

_¿no las has leído?_

¡oh claro que si! Y por eso te estoy preguntando para que me lo repitas imbecil… claro que no, no soy tan estupido como para recibirle algo a esas aves

_pero si fuiste lo bastante idiota para no leerla y saber de que se trata_

me lo dice el "faraón" que se levanta a las 5:30 AM a espantar lechuzas por el tejado

_pero lo hago porque… ¡ey! Eso a ti no te importa_

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Ese último grito era de Ryou desde la cocina…

_¿ese era Ryou¿Qué paso?_

ya vuelvo…- Yami empezó a escuchar a lo lejos mas gritos provenientes de Ryou -_¿pero que demonios pasa en esa casa?_

Ya en la cocina Bakura vio algo que lo enfureció mas de lo que estaba ya con las lechuzas; todo el suelo lleno de cartas, Ryou bañado en chocolate caliente y en la olla dos lechuzas, en los sanduches que ya habían preparado 5 lechuzas mas comiéndoselos, y por ultimo entren 4 y se le paran encima a Ryou.

¡FUERA DE AQUÍ PAJARRACOS INMUNDOS!- Bakura agarro una escoba y empezó a golpearlas a todas -¡LARGO!

Rato después de luchar contra las lechuzas, Bakura se sentó en una sillita de la cocina, todas se habían ido, pero ahora Ryou estaba cubierto también de plumas y sus brazos estaban muy rojos por las quemadas del chocolate, Bakura fue por algunas vendas y se las empezó a colocar y también a aplicar una pomada para las quemaduras.

¿pero como entraron?

Yo no se Kura, solo se que de pronto llovían sobres y dos se abalanzaron al chocolate y cerré los ojos, cuando los abrí vi que habían el doble de lechuzas… sabes creo que tienen hambre

eso no importa, voy a quemar a la primera que entre con aceite

¡NO!

_Bakura, contesta ¿Qué paso?_

Yami hablaba desde el teléfono, que Bakura había dejado esperando. Bakura le contó lo sucedido cuando entro otra llamada.

¿de donde salieron las malditas aves?- Era Marik, que también tenia problemas en su casa, su hikary y Ishizu no dejaban de gritar cada rato cuando veían a una lechuza, y el y Odion tenían la obligación de espantarlas

Yo que se pero voy a quemar a la próxima con aceite así Ryou no quiera

_¿no es muy salvaje?_

con tal de espantar esos animales…

_espero me entra otra llamada… hola_

**Yami, hola soy Joey, ya resolviste como espantar a las aves**

**-**si, vertiéndoles aceite caliente

**¿Bakura? No, muy simple… busque algo mas espantoso y cruel… cosa que no vuelvan**

_que salvajes… otra llamada, esperen y la conecto_

_¿Yugi?_

_No, soy Yami ¿Quién habla?_

_¿con quien estas?_

_�¿Qué! Sea quien sea es muy grosero… seguro que esas lechuzas ya saben hablar y nos llaman por teléfono para averiguarnos la vida_

Jajajajajajajaja Faraón ¿no sabes quien te esta hablando?

_la verdad… no_

jajajajajaja

_¿de que se ríen?_

**este… Yami, estas hablando con Kaiba**

_¿en serio? Hola Kaiba… porque no lo supuse antes, es el único grosero que contesta de esa manera _

_ustedes también tienen problemas con las lechuzas, esto ya es indignante_

_Kaiba, no me ignores_

estoy deacuerdo con Kaiba… ¿yo dije eso?

_como sea ellas no son de por aquí, ya se irán… ni modo que mañana un semigigante no lleve a todos a eso que dice la carta_

en eso tiene razón el faraón, ya mañana de pronto se hallan ido

**Ojala**

Todos colgaron el teléfono cada uno a hacer lo que debían hacer:

Casa Bakura:

malditas aves, por su culpa tengo que limpiar toda la cocina

tranquilo Kura, mira que ya casi acabas Jijiji

no te rías Ryou, que tu te salvaste de limpiar la cocina

pero yo siempre la limpio…

no me importa- Bakura no dejaba de echar toda clase de maldiciones a las lechuzas, mientras un Ryou lo veía divertido.

Casa Motou:

¡YAMI!

¿Qué pasa Yugi?

¡UNA LECHUZA SE METIO EN MI CUARTO!... ¡AAAAAAAH! DEJAME EN PAZ

Yami acababa de colgar el teléfono, cuando oyó gritar a Yugi como un maniático. Cuando subió a la habitación vio la cosa más extraña y divertida, Yugi corriendo alrededor de la habitación en pijama lanzando almohadas a diestra y siniestra mientras lo perseguía una lechuza grandota.

jijiji…Jejeje…jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja

no te rías y ayúdame

lo siento… jijiji

¡Yami!

ok, ok- Yami alejo a Yugi y cogio una escoba para espantar el ave (¿de donde salen tantas escobas?)

Casa Ishtar:

¿Qué dijo Yami, Marik?

que se tenían que ir

eso no es bueno… y si mañana viene un semigigante y nos lleva a todos a donde dice la carta

oye Malik, de verdad te afectan esos pajarracos… además de ponerle mucho cuidado al faraón

¿Por qué?

el dijo algo similar… como sea ¿Dónde se metió la bruja?

no le digas así, es mi hermana… ella salio al centro comercial con Mai

otra bruja…

Limosina de los Kaiba:

si, quiero a alguien que aleje a todas las lechuzas de mi mansión para hoy, ya o te despido, ok, adiós- Seto colgó su celular, estaba bastante furioso por esas lechuzas que rodeaban su casa, se asomo por la ventana cuando vio a Joey caminando, de pronto a Joey se le acerco una lechuza y el la espanto, luego se le acercaron dos y las volvió a espantar… pero de pronto como 20 Lechuzas le iban a caer encima… Joey no hizo otra cosa más que salir corriendo antes de que lo alcanzaran

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH¡AUXILIO LECHUZAS ASESINAS ME ATACAN!

Seto estaba muy divertido con la escena, pero se compadeció del perro, y le abrió la puerta de la limosina en la cual entro el cachorro a toda velocidad antes de que le sacaran los ojos las lechuzas.

Gracias… ¿Kaiba?

no perro, soy el conejo de pascua y vine a traerte un regalo… claro que soy yo

¡ja! Si así tratas a tus invitados prefiero que me coman los avechuchos esos

ok perro, bajate y que te coman

pues…- Joey se asoma a la ventana viendo a 30 lechuzas seguirlos –mejor me quedo, aquí se esta caliente

donde es tu casa y te dejo- al decir esto Seto noto que Joey puso una mirada triste

déjame en ese café

por mi no hay problema en llevarte a tu casa

me… echaron de mi casa… déjame aquí, no importa- Seto por primera vez se sintió mal por el perro, y no iba a dejar que sufriera –quédate en la mía… hay cuartos extras- a Joey se le ilumino la cara, volvió a sonreír mientras llegaban a la mansión.

Mansión Kaiba:

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- gritaba Mokuba, bajando las escaleras seguido por un montón de lechuzas

¿Qué paso aquí¿Y los del zoológico no vinieron?- decía Seto mientras cogia a su hermano y lo jalaba para que no lo agarraran las lechuzas

si pero salieron espantados al ver toda la casa llena de lechuzas, además la mitad van para Joey ¿Por qué si no vive aquí?

¡maldita sea! Me encontraron- gritaba Joey mientras entraba al vestíbulo de la mansión Kaiba seguido de 27 lechuzas, les cerró la puerta en la cara.

¡hola Joey, que bueno verte!- decía Mokuba muy emocionado -¿a que vienes?

el viene a quedarse por unos días- contesto Seto, mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras, estaba muy distraído pensando en porque había ayudado al perro con eso de la estancia.

A la mañana siguiente…

Casa Motou:

Yugi estaba desayunando en el comedor, mientras Yami estaba escarbando por todo su cuarto haber si encontraba su cuaderno de aritmética. Ambos estaban mas tranquilos, las lechuzas habían desaparecido y todo estaba volviendo a la normalidad, de pronto sonó el timbre... nunca debieron abrir la puerta…

Continuara…

Nami: espero que les allá gustado esta porquería

Yami: la cuenta del teléfono va allegar carisima… ¡Yugi me va a matar!

Bakura: eso te pasa por pendejo

Nami: como sea… espero que me dejen reviews

Shevi: volaran los cerdos cuando llegue uno

Nami: eso no fue gracioso

Bakura y Ayumi: jajajajajaja

Nami: Yami diles algo

Yami¿Cómo puedo pagar esa cuenta sin que Yugi la vea?

Nami: gracias por tu apoyo .

Yami: perdón… ¿me decías algo?

Nami: uu porfa dejen Reviews y nos vemos la próxima bye


	2. posilga caldero chorreante

Nami: ok aquí tengo el segundo capitulo y gracias a todos los que leyeron mi primer Cáp.

Yami: oye parece que este si te duro

Nami: sip… estoy súper contenta por eso nn

Bakura¡no es justo!

Marik: Malik y la bruja me van a dejar sordo

Yami: que bueno que mi Hikary si es tranquilito

Marik: un payasito ¿Dónde?

Bakura¿y este de que habla?

Marik: no Bakura… tú sabes que odio la papa, además ¿eso que viene al tema?

Yami: oye Nam, creo que de verdad se esta quedando sordo O.O

Nami: ojala sea temporal

Bakura: y tu faraón, no digas mentiras, tu hikary es el mas escandaloso de todos, o nada mas mira el alboroto que hizo en su cuarto.

Marik¿Qué! No oigo nada…

Yami: cállate que Ryou casi me revienta el tímpano por el teléfono

Nami: ya dejen de pelear por eso… parecen niños chiquitos

Marik¿que! Nadie esta llorando…

Nami: Marik Mejor cállate

Marik¿aguacate? Que tiene que ver con todo esto… no les entiendo nada

Yami: pobre… necesita con urgencia un medico

Bakura: … o un hikary nuevo

Nami: Shevi dile a Ayumi que consiga un medico para Marik

Shevi: me gusta mas sordito… no entiende nada de lo que hablamos jajajaja

Nami: no le veo la gracia… ve y llama a Ayumi y que de el disclaimer

Shevi: ok… -se va y trae a Ayumi- aquí esta ahora a conseguir un medico – se va a un hospital-

Bakura: o.o ¿Qué no era mas fácil que lo llamara y viniera?

Nami: o.o además que eso lo tenía que hacer Ayumi

Ayumi¿y por que yo?

Nami: porque si

Ayumi: mejor doy el disclaimer… YGO ni Harry Potter son de Nami y ella no busca ninguna ganancia con esto así que please no la demanden… aunque podrían reportarla por explotación…

Nami¡claro que no!... ahora si al fic

**Pocilga caldero chorreante**

¡DING-DONG!

Ya voy- Yugi se levanto de la mesa tranquilamente y fue a abrir la puerta, pero al abrirla ya no estaba tan tranquilo- ¡YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

¿Qué pasa aibou?- preguntaba tranquilamente hasta que llego a la puerta, Yami tenia los ojos como platos mientras veía al abuelo de Yugi con un… - SEMIGIGANTE NOOOOOOO

tranquilo Yami, no es nada grave, solo es un amigo se los presento se llama Hagrid- decía el abuelo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

hola, espero que hallan recibido las lechuzas…-decía Hagrid alegremente

¿ósea que usted es el responsable de las lechuzas?- preguntaba Yugi aun mas aterrado

técnicamente no, pero si leyeron las cartas sabrán porque eh venido- dijo Hagrid preocupado por la actitud que había tomado Yugi

este… disculpe señor Motou pero… ¿esas cartas eran ciertas?- preguntaba Yami nervioso

claro que si Yami… ambos tendrán que ir al colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería… el los llevara a comprar su materiales y se quedaran en un hotel de halla, los volveré a ver hasta el próximo verano… ahora chicos me tengo que ir porque en media hora sale un vuelo rumbo a Egipto para una expedición… chaos les traigo algo bonito y les mandare cartas a menudo- el Abuelo Salío con un equipaje que ya llevaba dejándolos solos con Hagrid.

bueno, es hora de que vallan a empacar… tengo que ir por otros muchachos así que apurense- decía Hagrid animado.

15 minutos después, Yami llevaba tres maletas y Yugi llevaba la pequeña mochila que siempre cargaba, Hagrid cogio todas las maletas de Yami, las levanto y se fueron caminando hasta la casa de Los Bakura.

¡DING-DONG!

Bakura abre la puerta…

¡CON UN DEMONIO! ERES UN FARAON DE MI3RD YAMI, DE AHORA EN ADELANTE TEN TÚ BOCA CERRADA

claro ladrón, y tu crees que para mi es muy divertido saber que todo lo que dije se cumplió… vete a la mi3rd

¿Qué pasa aquí?... O.O oh ya veo… buenas señor ¿le pudo ayudar en algo?... hola Yugi, hola Yami.

hola Ryou- contestaron los dos a unísono

hola, necesito que empaquen porque los tengo que llevar a el mundo mágico… apurense

Yugi… ¿esto es en serio?- preguntaba Ryou ya un poco asustado

si, apurate que tienen que ir por el resto- contesto Yugi nerviosamente

Sueñe que usted y el faraón de pacotilla me sacan a algún lado- contesto Bakura

¡Bakura! Compórtate que tenemos visitas… claro señor ya empacamos, ya bajo- Ryou subió a empacar las dos maletas que sacarían, la verdad odiaba que Bakura empacara porque tenia la costumbre de empacar cosas innecesarias como la vez que metió un microondas por el simple echo de meterlo, el único problema fue que todavía estaba conectado cuando lo estaba empacando y lo prendió por error… la maleta quedo carbonizada.

¡yo no me muevo de aquí!- aseguro Bakura

claro que si… disculpe señor ¿será que lo puede llevar alzado para que no ponga tanto problema?

esta bien…-contesto Hagrid enseguida se acerco a Bakura y sin mucho esfuerzo lo levanto dejándolo colgado de la espalda de este, cogido de los pies.

¡Me las pagaras Faraón!- Gritaba Bakura mientras hacia inútiles esfuerzos por liberarse

20 minutos después todos estaban frente al museo Domino, Hagrid hablaba con Ishizu, mientras Marik y Malik salían cada uno con una maleta…

¿Qué hace Bakura colgado con el semigigante?- preguntaba Malik extrañado de ver a Bakura en ese estado.

jajajajajajajajajajajaja el ladrón se ve extremadamente ridículo así jajajajajaja- se burlaba Marik mientras sacaba una pequeña filmadora para grabar a Bakura en ese estado –esto es para la posteridad… ¡saluda Bakura!

¡APAGA ESA PORQUERIA MARIK!... ¡RYOU BAJAME DE AQUÍ!

promete quedarte calmado y yo le digo que te baje

¡haré lo que sea pero bajame!

Ryou se dirigió a donde estaba Hagrid e Ishizu –disculpe señor… ¿podría bajar a mi Yami?

claro- Hagrid bajo a Bakura quien se alejo lo mas que pudo antes de que lo volviera a agarra

Ya era la última parada, la mansión de los Kaiba, donde no hubo mayores inconvenientes, excepción de que Kaiba amenazo con demandar y Joey era el nuevo colgado a la espalda de Hagrid… Seto dejo a Mokuba y a su asistente de confianza a cargo de la empresa, este llevaba una maleta para su portátil, y otra para lo demás… Joey llevaba 3 y una mochila.

De la nada apareció un autobús bastante extraño

ok, tomaremos el autobús noctámbulo- Dijo Hagrid mientras empujaba a los demás para que subieran

esto no es muy agradable que digamos- se quejo Yami mientras hacia una mueca de inconformidad.

cállate Faraón, que ya es suficiente con tener que viajar contigo, para tener que oírte- reclamaba Bakura

porque no se callan ambos que nos van a volver locos- dijo Marik ya exasperado

El resto del viaje fue tranquilo a excepción que cada cinco minutos todos por lo general terminaban estripados en un vidrio por algún frenazo. Luego de media hora de turbulencia, peleas, madrazos, y otros sinónimos llegaron a el caldero chorreante, donde Hagrid pidió una habitación amplia para todos ellos y una para el.

que lugar mas extraño- decía Joey mientras se acercaba a pedir algo de comer

acostúmbrate perro, porque vamos a estar así todo un año- le contesto el castaño

yo no quiero estar aquí- se quejo Malik, quien tenia cara de que en cualquier momento le fuera a salir un ratón o una serpiente y se lo fuera a comer vivo.

tranquilízate hikary, sino no sobrevives en este lugar

el señor dijo que mañana tendríamos que ir a el callejón _diyamont_…

es Diagon Yami- le corrigió Yugi

como sea… a comprar yo no se que cosas para el colegio ese de magos

tal vez halla algo interesante para…

olvídalo Bakura, no te comprare cosas extrañas de las que no sabemos que puedan traer

¡pero Ryou!

este lugar es una pocilga y esperan que yo… el gran Seto Kaiba me que de aquí… esto es el colmo

no te quejes… odio este lugar- decía Marik

Todos se sentaron en una amplia mesa mientras cada uno pedía algo de comer. En eso llegaron a otra mesa una familia, extrañamente todos eran pelirrojos, a excepción a una joven de pelo café y a un chico de cabello azabache, ojos verdes y una extraña cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente. Estos dos últimos y uno de los pelirrojos se encontraban hablando cuando la chica les murmuro.

Harry, Ron esperen… ¿Quiénes son esos de hay? Nunca los eh visto en Hogwarts

mi papa me comento acerca de unos alumnos nuevos este año, que entrarían a nuestro curso, todavía no se saben las razones-comentaba el pelirrojo

que tal si les preguntamos- dijo el de pelo azabache

Harry… y que tal si son mortifagos-decía la joven en tono serio

la verdad no lo creo, parecen muy desubicados- comento Harry, luego este se acerco a la mesa, los miro a todos y se acerco a Yugi… quien parecía el menos inofensivo, Ron y Hermione iban atrás de Harry.

Hola… mi nombre es Harry, ellos son Ron y Hermione… la verdad nunca los habíamos visto… ¿ustedes van a Hogwarts?- Hermione se les había quedado viendo… creía haberlos visto en otro lado

Hola, yo soy Yugi Motou…

entonces tu eres el ganador del duelo de monstruos… ¡eso es genial!- dijo Hermione mas entusiasmada… luego de eso miro hacia donde estaba Seto y Joey a quienes también reconoció –y tu eres Joey Wheeler eres un excelente jugador… y tu…- Hermione se sonrojo un poco – Eres Seto Kaiba, dueño de Kaiba corp. Y uno de los mejores duelistas del mundo.

Harry y Ron quedaron atónitos al ver como su amiga reconocía a varios de los que estaban hay, aunque a decir verdad Harry también los había distinguido pero no había caído en cuenta.

Gracias… - dijo Yugi un poco sonrojado –… el es Yami - este hizo una pequeña reverencia y luego volvió a su puesto-… ellos son Malik y Marik Ishtar- ambos desde sus puestos hicieron una señal con la mano y luego siguieron comiendo -… y ellos son Ryou Bakura y Yami Bakura- Ryou les sonrió mientras Bakura los ignoraba vilmente.

oye ¿tu conoces el colegio _hotgars_?- pregunto Yami interesado en la conversación

es _homgarts _Faraón inepto- le corrigió Bakura

la verdad Bakura es **Hogwarts**- le corrigió Ryou

¿ahora quien es el inepto?- le dijo Yami a Bakura con una sonrisa en la cara

¡no molestes!- Bakura se volteo y siguió comiendo.

si… nosotros estudiamos halla, es el colegio de magia y hechicería, me imagino que todos van a 5 año ¿verdad?- dijo Harry

eso creemos... la verdad no sabemos mucho de esto- comento Malik

ósea que es la primera ves que saben de esto… que interesante- dijo Ron

creo que ya es muy tarde y debemos irnos… hasta luego, esperamos verlos pronto- todos se despidieron y subieron a su habitación, mañana les esperaba un día difícil.

A la mañana siguiente…

¡Yugi despierta, que día tan lindOOOOOOOOOOO¡ME VA A COMER LA ARAÑA!

¿Qué!- Yugi fue despertado de un susto por Yami que gritaba como un maniático por una asquerosa araña… la verdad aunque mucha gente no sabe Yami tiene una horrible fobia a las arañas.

jajajajajajaja el faraón de mi3rd le tiene miedo a las arañas jajajajaja- Bakura reía como loco mientras Marik grababa todo en su cámara de video.

¿Qué paso?- dijo Ryou perezosamente

nada hikary… que el faraón es un gallina y le teme a las arañas

¡cállate! Ladronzuelo cualquiera puede tenerle miedo a las arañas- le regaño Yami, afondado

no cualquiera… solo tu faraón gallina jajajaja- contesto Marik haciendo que Yami se enfureciera y les lanzara una almohada la cual fue a parar a la cabeza de Joey…

Nami: creo que lo dejo hay… un poco de curiosidad no causa daño

Shevi: estoy cansado!

Ayumi: no entiendo porque no cogias el teléfono y llamabas, que tan difícil era

Shevi: si se me ocurrió esa idea

Bakura: entonces porque no la hiciste

Shevi: porque ya venia corriendo con el doctor

Nami: al menos Marik esta bien

Yami: yo no lo creo tanto…

Marik¿Quién dijo eso¿Fuiste tu faraón¡NO VEO NADA!

Seto: esto es injusto, esa pocilga era una porquería

Joey: como el es niño rico solo quiere dormir en plumas de cisne y cama de oro

Seto: no es contigo perro

Yami: pero en serio ese lugar esta lleno de… glup… arañas

Bakura: gallinas excéntricas

Seto: yo no soy ninguna gallina

Yami¿insinúas que yo si?

Seto, Bakura: sip

Marik¿Quién es una gallina¡Ayuda!

Yami: Nam, diles algo

Nami: la verdad… mejor vamos a contestar reviews

Yami: ¬¬

**Miko Dani:**

Nami: gracias por tu review, me alegra que te halla gustado.

Yami: es cierto¡tengo que pagar esa cuenta!

Yugi¿Cuál cuenta Yami?

Bakura: es que el faraón gasto mucho en…- Yami le salta encima y le pone cinta adhesiva en la boca.

Yami: en… en… chocolates… sip chocolates y Bakura me presto la plata pero ya se la pague

Bakura: ¬¬

Nami: me alegra que te guste me fic

**Dark Artemisa:**

Nami: gracias por leer mi fic… ya me estaba extrañando de no ver a esas lechuzas

Bakura: jajajajajajajajajajaja

Yami: oye Dark Artemisa yo no mate a ninguna de un paro

Yugi: la verdad mataste a 5 en el tejado

Yami: Yugi no me apoyes

Ryou¡Bakura, mataste a 8 con aceite! Es el colmo, y no me lo habías dicho…

Bakura: pero hikary, tu no querías y…

Ryou: exacto yo no quería, me debiste hacer caso, ahora tengo cadáveres por toda la casa…

Bakura: pero…

Ryou: pero nada… ah y gracias Dark Angel por defenderme… Bakura tu vas a limpiar toda la casa…

Malik: en algo tienen razón, esas lechuzas son diabólicas.

Nami: gracias por el review y espero que te guste el siguiente

**CE-AT**

Nami: me alegra que les haya gustado, y talvez en el 4 Cáp. Estén en el colegio.

Yami: ojala que nunca lleguemos

Marik¿a donde¿Dónde están todos? – Choca con Joey que acaba de llegar-

Joey: fíjate por donde caminas

Seto: que no ves que esta ciego

Bakura: ahora si tendrá que cambiar de hikary, porque con ese que tiene…

Malik-Marik: ¬¬ te oímos Bakura

Nami: gracias por el review

**Lady Grayson**

Nami: que bueno que te halla gustado y gracias por el review

Seto: no les veo lo gracioso a las lechuzas asesinas

Bakura: estoy deacuerdo

Nami: para mí si fue muy divertido

Yugi: Bakura, te llama Ryou para que vallas a limpiar los cadáveres

Bakura: no es justo

Nami: espero que te guste este nuevo Cáp. Bye

**BlackLady-AoD**

Nami: gracias por el review

Bakura: me encantan las vergüenzas del hikary del faraón y de Joey

Yugi: O/O estaba muy nervioso eso fue todo

Joey: a mi no me gusto ni poquito

Seto: voy a hacerle caso, voy a demandar al viejo ese… oye Nami ¿Quién es Dumbledore?

Yami: pero que ignorancia no saberlo Seto… oye Nami en serio ¿Quién es ese?

Nami: -con una gota en la cabeza- luego te lo digo, o sino lo demandan y espero que te guste este.

**itzel andromeda riddle black**

Bakura: sabes… todo lo que escribe esta niña es extraño

Nami: no te preocupes lo voy a continuar seguido mientras no me pongan trabajos

Yami: ojala le pongan muchos

Seto: que conste que fue el preferido el que lo dijo

Nami: Yami, no me dirijas la palabra y me voy a desquitar de ti

Yami: te odio Kaiba y mucho

**seto**

Bakura: fuiste tan idiota de mandar un review a esta historia Kaiba

Seto¡claro que no! Aunque me gusta que la gente me aprecia… no como a ti ladronzuelo

Nami: me alegra que te haya gustado

Joey: Ultima vez que dejo que Kaiba me ayude

Yami¿y es que cuantas veces te a ayudado?

Joey-Seto: O/O

Bakura: por fin el faraón hace algo divertido, traigan la cámara para grabarlos

Nami: nos vemos hasta la próxima. Bye

**Sol**

Nami: me alegra que te haya gustado mi combinación

Yami: si, a ella le eliminaron 2 antes de poder publicar este

Nami: chicos opinen que están muy callados

Yami: Nami no me ignores

Nami: díganle algo…

Yami: no es justo, ojala te eliminen este por ignorarme

Bakura: este la caga, la caga y la sigue cagando… me encanta

Yami: ¬¬

Nami: ahora si Yami te la buscaste, y yo que te quiero tanto y tu me deseas lo peor

Joey: Pero que malo eres Yami

Nami: siento mucho que te tengan suspendida, ojala f.f deje de hacer eso. Bueno chaito y nos vemos en la próxima

**Eren**

Nami: no te preocupes, van a tener situaciones muy rarísimas, pero si quieres dame ideas para hacerlos sufrir

Bakura: que tienen en nuestra contra

Nami: nada Baku, es solo que nos gusta divertirnos

Seto: Explotadoras

Nami. Y me lo dices tú

Seto: ¬¬

Ayumi: -entra con un cartel- ¡NO NOS EXPLOTEN, TENEMOS DERECHOS!

Nami: Grr ¡SAL DE AQUÍ AYUMI!

Ayumi: hum! Esto no se queda así Nami Shion, yo estoy en huelga ¡Explotadora! –Se va a seguir su protesta-

Nami: si alguno de ustedes se le une les va mal… gracias por tu review y espero que te guste este Cáp.

**Kida Luna**

Nami: me alegra que te haya parecido gracioso

Ryou: gracias por preocuparte por mi… Bakura si me llega una sola llamada de protección de animales te va mal por matar a esas lechuzas, y te vas solito.

Bakura: todo yo, no es justo

Ryou: pobres animales indefensos y tú los matas

Seto. No vuelvo a ayudar al perro, Kida luna tiene razón

Joey. Esta bien… gra-gra-graci-as listo lo dije

Seto: ¬¬ no te entendí nada

Joey: GRACIAS ¿feliz?

Seto: si

Nami: espero que te guste este Cáp. Gracias por el review, bye.


	3. campamento de Batalla Yu Gi Oh

Yami: -hablando pasito- Shhh que hay viene

Shevi: -hablando pasito- tú lo haces solo para que deje de estar enojada contigo

Yami: -hablando pasito- ¡Claro que no!

Bakura: -hablando pasito- ¡se quieren callar, parece que ya va a entrar!

Joey: -hablando pasito- ¿y si no es ella?

Ayumi: -hablando pasito- tiene que ser ella

Marik: Si, no nos eches mala suerte…

Seto: pero si esa la han tenido toda la vida

Todos: ¬¬

De pronto se abre la puerta y todo esta oscuro, se encienden las luces y…

Todos¡SORPRESA NAMI, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

Ron: valla, los muggles te saludan muy bien, normalmente solo se dice hola y se da la mano, pero ellos te hacen una fiesta.

Hermione: Ron… no creo que esto sea para nosotros

Draco¡claro que no inútiles! No ven que hoy es el cumpleaños de Nami

Bakura: el cumpleaños que se están cagando por si no se han dado cuenta… ¡Escóndanse antes de que llegue!

5 minutos después, otra vez las luces apagadas y todos escondidos…

Shevi¿quieres dejar de reírte Yugi?

Yugi¡yo no me estoy riendo!

Shevi¿entonces quien es?

Joey: no me miren a mí que yo no soy

Seto: te parece que me este riendo ¬¬

Yami: yo porque habría de reírme

Shevi: sea quien sea, que se calle porque ya va a llegar

Se prenden la luces y…

Todos¡SORPRE…¿Eh?

Repartidor de pizza: alguien ordeno una pizza de mucho pollo y champiñones

Ayumi: a si fui yo, creí que nunca llegaría

Todos: ¬¬

15 minutos después, otra vez las luces apagadas y todos escondidos…

Harry: tengo ganas de ir al baño

Draco: Te aguantas Potter

Harry¡como si fuera tan fácil!

Malik¡silencio que hay viene!

Otra vez se abre la puerta…

Harry¡NO AGUANTO! –sale corriendo al baño

Todos: O.O

Repartidor de pizzas: lo siento, olvide dejar la coca cola

Ayumi: que bueno que la trajo, me estaba muriendo de sed

Todos: ¬¬

Bakura¡DEJA DE LLAMAR A LA PIZZERIA!

Harry: -vuelve del baño- ¿de que me perdí?

Bakura: y a ti te voy a matar enano, por andar corriendo en plena sorpresa

Draco¡que lo maten¡Que lo maten!

Ryou: hagan silencio que hay viene.

Las luces apagadas, todo cerrado, de repente se abre la puerta, Shevi esta rezando porque sea Nami, Ayumi esta rezando porque sea el repartidor de pizzas a cambiarle la coca cola porque se la trajo Light, Yugi esta semi dormido en el hombro de Yami, Yami esta jugando piedra papel o tijera con Joey; Seto trabaja en su laptop, Ryou sostiene a Bakura quien trata de alcanzar a Harry, este ultimo se esconde detrás de Draco quien esta lanzando madrazos por ser el escudo de Harry; Ron y Hermione están grabando con los morenos todo lo que esta pasando… se abre la puerta… todos dejan de hacer lo que hacen (excepto grabar) y…

Todos¡SORPRESA, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS NAMI!

Nami¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! –cae desmayada

Shevi¡oh! La matamos

Ayumi¡claro que no!... ¡NO TE MUERAS NAMI! –empieza a zarandearla

Draco: y se muere justo en sus cumpleaños… que ironía

Seto: claro que no esta muerta, solo se asusto… espero… Ayumi ve y da el disclaimer

Ayumi: lo hago por que me toca…NO PORQUE TU LO DIGAS KAIBA… YGO ni HP son de Nami, y no busca ninguna ganancia con esto.

Marik: listo… Shevi comienza el fic

Shevi¿y yo porque?

Bakura: ¬¬ tú eres su Yami

Shevi: cierto… que empiece el fic… alguien llame a un medico

**Capitulo 3: locuras en el callejón Diagon **

¡TE VOY A MATAR YAMI!- Joey lanzo otra almohada que le callo a Malik, que empujo a Marik y casi se cae la cámara.

¡PERRO, YAMI ESTA ALLA, NO ACA IDIOTA!- Marik lanzo dos almohadas las cuales cayeron en los rostros de Ryou y Seto.

¡AY, AY, MI CABEZA!- Ryou simplemente se quejaba mientras Seto se unió a la guerra de almohadas, Bakura grababa mientras ayudaba a Ryou a levantarse.

Mientras eso pasaba Yami había jalado a Yugi hasta salir del cuarto, luego ambos bajaron para ver que pedían de desayuno.

¿crees que el jugo de calabaza sea bueno?

no tengo ni idea Yugi, pero si quieres pido uno y lo pruebas, sino yo me lo tomo- Yugi le sonrió, de verdad su Yami era muy extraño, a veces era muy serio y maduro y hacia que Yugi pareciera un niño chiquito, otras veces era loco y se metía en montones de problemas además de parecer un niño chiquito, otras era miedoso como cuando veía a una araña y Yugi tenia que espantarla o matarla y a veces era muy tierno y amable además de comportarse muy bien con el, Yugi adoraba todos los comportamientos de su Yami, hasta cuando entraba corriendo y cerraba la puerta mientras gritaba como un loco que Tea lo seguía y que necesitaba refugio para que la loca no lo encontrara, y la verdad Tea podía ser su amiga, pero con su Yami no se mete.

esta bien pero si no te gusta, no importa yo me lo tomo

pidámoslo mejor y luego decidimos, a y también pidamos cereal

ok

Minutos después ya estaban todos desayunando, parecía que habían echo un tratado de paz cuando sintieron hambre, aunque la guerra todavía seguía, con esas miradas asesinas que se mandaban unos a otros.

hola chicos¿que tal noche pasaron?- Hermione acababa de bajar y saludaba a Harry y a Ron

bien hasta que a las 6:00 de la mañana alguien empezó a gritar y luego se oían golpes y cosas por el estilo- decía Harry

no creo que allá sido nada grave- dijo Hermione sin importancia

claro como tu no estabas hay, hasta firmaron un tratado de paz momentáneo por el desayuno- dijo Ron enojado

miren quienes están hay, son los chicos de ayer- dijo Harry, quien luego miro con angustia- y miren quien se les acerca

Un chico pálido y rubio se acerco a la mesa donde estaban nuestros héroes (Ayumi¿héroes¿Dónde, chicos: ¬¬)

valla, valla… son los nuevos alumnos por lo que veo

si… ¿y tu eres?- Yugi pregunto inocentemente

por favor… parecen muggles

¿MU que?- Bakura ahora si no entendía nada

al parecer son unos estupidos sangre sucia

¡oye, no tengo la mas mínima idea de lo que es un sangre sucia o un _mulle_…!

Bakura, el dijo _muque_- le corrigió el faraón

la verdad Yami el dijo muggle- Yugi volvió a corregir

¡Faraón, no te metas! Y tu cara de cocodrilo, no se de que mi3rdas me hablas pero de algo estoy seguro… ¡AQUÍ EL UNICO ESTUPIDO ES EL FARAON!

¡A MI NO ME METAS LADRONZUELO DE PACOTILLA!

sabes que te odio Yami

entonces es odio mutuo Bakura

por fin están deacuerdo en algo estos p3nd3jos

¡NO TE METAS NIÑO RICO!

pelean por cualquier bobada… es genial- Marik saca la cámara y empieza a grabar

oigan yo existo- todos estaban ignorando vilmente a Draco

discúlpalos, por lo general son así… - Ryou le decía mientras esquivaba un pie que había lanzado Joey hacia Bakura.

En otra mesa todos miraban atónitos como Draco se ponía cada vez más furioso porque lo ignoraban.

jajajaja Malfoy esta furioso jajajajaja- Ron estaba muy divertido viendo aquella escena

Y Ron estallo en carcajadas al ver como Draco recibía todo un jugo de calabaza en la cara, pero su risa no duro mucho cuando Draco le lanzo a el un pudín el cual callo en toda la cara de Harry.

Este simplemente se paro furioso y fue hasta donde estaba Malfoy.

¡YO QUE HIZE PARA QUE ME HICIERAS ESTO!- Harry le señalo su rostro a Draco que estaba a punto de morir ahogado de la risa -¡NO LE VEO LO GRACIOSO! – le recrimino mientras Draco trataba de calmarse

otra vez se nos escaparon los puerco espines… maldito faraón- Bakura estaba lleno de todo un desayuno, y muy furioso al ver como Yami y Yugi volvían a huir y salían casi ilesos.

ya déjalo Kura, mas bien te limpias y salimos a ver que hay en este lugar- Ryou trataba de calmarlo

esta bien, pero si veo al faraón… Jejeje me las va a pagar

En otro lado estaban los morenos completamente limpios acomodando la cámara y hablando animadamente, y en la última esquina estaba Joey con cara de aburrido comiendo lo poco de desayuno que le quedaba, mientras Seto hacia lo mismo y trabajando en la laptop.

oye… ¿porque no hacemos una tregua solo por hoy?

no te parece suficiente el tratado de paz con el resto de fenómenos

esto es distinto… mira por hoy no nos peleamos y vienes conmigo a conocer el lugar

déjame pensarlo, eres tu o los fenómenos torturándome… ok voy contigo, no quiero tener a un psicópata, a un ladrón y un exfaraon haciéndome quedar en ridículo.

ok, pero vamonos ya- Joey le coge la mano a Seto y sale corriendo

este video va a ser genial hikari

recuerdo para la posteridad… vamos a dar una vuelta por hay

¡claro!

Malik y Marik salen del lugar. Llega el mesero furioso –Esos mocosos vuelven una porquería el lugar y se van sin pagar ¡es el colmo!- el mesero se pone a trapear.

haber Malfoy porque mejor no te esfumas, mueres o algo por el estilo… nos harías un gran favor a todos

nadie te invito Potter el pudín iba para la comadreja no para ti

déjame en paz-Harry salio del lugar seguido de Ron y Hermione. El mesero se acerca a Draco y le dice: -joven, usted va a tener que pagar por la cuenta- lo mira y Draco ha desaparecido misteriosamente…

¿Cuál será la venganza de Bakura hacia Yami?

¿Cómo le hacen Yami y Yugi para escaparse en cada pelea?

¿Cuánto podrá durar el tratado de paz?

¿Harry tiene mala suerte?

Y ¿Quién pagara la cuenta?

Continuara….

Nami: -comiendo pastel- que susto que me dieron, pero gracias

Shevi: -comiendo pastel- ¿vas a responder reviews?

Nami: pues claro que si, yo adoro esos reviews

Ayumi: entonces comencemos de una vez

Nami¿Qué no estabas en huelga?

Ayumi: por tu cumple, este capitulo no pero el próximo continuo con mi huelga…

**Jade**

Nami: me alegra que te haya gustado

Yami: y por fin alguien tiene compasión de nosotros

Ayumi: la verdad ella solo dijo que pobres de ustedes… no que los iba a ayudar

Bakura: no entiendo que le ven de divertido a vernos sufrir

Shevi¡es divertido!

Marik: y eso de las lechuzas asesinas fue horrible

Shevi: jajajajaja eso fue demasiado divertido jajajaja XDD

Nami: gracias y espero que te guste este

**Dark Artemisa**

Yami¡porque todos tenían que saber acerca de mi fobia!

Bakura: gallina, gallina, gallina, gallina

Marik: pook, pook, pook

Ayumi: jajajajajaja pobechito el nene le tiene miedo a las arañas, tranquilo que ninguna te va a comer jajajaja

Nami: no lo molesten, además yo también le tengo miedo a las arañas

Shevi: hikari lo tuyo es normal, tu le tienes miedo a todo

Nami¡claro que no!

Seto: esas lechuzas ya me asustan, y buscan venganza

Yami: las lechuzas no me aterran… que esas tres estén en _hotmars_ si me aterra

Yugi: Yami es Hogwarts

Nami: además será divertido

Joey: todavía no se que entiendes tu por divertido

Bakura: yo veré para que llevo un microondas Dark luna, y tampoco te quiero encontrar por ese colegio

Nami: Kura, es ilógico que alguien quiera llevar un microondas en la maleta

Shevi: Y estupido que lo meta conectado ¿querías matar a Ryou?

Bakura: tú no te metas Yami de segunda

Shevi: al menos no trato de matar a Nami

Nami: no importa, y prepárense para tenerlas en Hogwarts… gracias por el review y espero que les guste este capitulo

**Nyu Hikari**

Nami: claro que tenia que salir Harry, al yo lo adoro

Harry: gracias por preocuparte

Ayumi: yo prefiero a Malfoy pero son sus gustos P

Shevi: y aquí esta actualizando, y no te preocupes; llueva, pase un huracán o algún desastre ella sube el siguiente capitulo

Seto: para desgracia de nosotros la chica es así

Nami: y ya dentro de dos capítulos van a clases, no te preocupes… gracias por el review. Bye

**Miko dani**

Yami¡TEA¡NOOOOO!

Nami: yo también la odio pero si la voy a meter… tengo que torturar a alguien

Joey: casi siento pena por Tea… casi

Yugi: pero que tienen en contra de Tea

Todos: ¬¬

Ayumi: pequeño e inocente Yugi, deja de decir estupideces, la vieja es una pobre gu3vona que tiene bien chingado el cerebro aparte de querer ligarse con el pobre de Yami… ah y de pronto también con Seto

Seto¡YO¡NOOOOOOO!

Nami: Ayumi no los asustes

Shevi: pobre Yugi, le vas a causar un trauma

Yugi: O.O

Marik: veras lo de la videocámara es muy sencillo, Ishizu compro una y cuando salio con May yo me la robe

Malik¿Qué no la habías comprado?

Marik: Eh… olvida lo que dije

Seto: gracias… yo también te mando un beso

Yami: yo también te mando un beso… mejor un abrazo porque Nami ya esta celosa

**Itzel andromeda riddle black**

Yami: porque siguen con lo de la fobia

Nami: tienes razón, se van a llevar muy bien el y Ron

Ayumi: por fin alguien me entiende… Draco es el mejor

Draco: Jejeje todas me adoran

Shevi: pero ella no ah dicho nada acerca de que sea su favorito

Ayumi: ¬¬ Nami hazme un fa, calla a tu Yami

Nami: claro que sale Draco… y no te preocupes, me encanta que me digan que lo estoy haciendo bien, gracias.

**BlackLady-AoD**

Marik: todavía no entiendo porque quede ciego pero ya no importa… y con respecto a la copia del video, ya te anoto en mis pedidos

Yami¿Quién es _voltermor_?

Bakura: pronuncia bien Faraón, se dice _volgermor_

Seto: ignorantes, es Voldemort

Hermione-Ron-Draco¡no digas ese nombre!

Yami-Bakura¡y no te metas!

Nami: y si pienso meter a ese tipo que no debe ser nombrado porque sino espanto a tres paranoicos, y también a sus mortifagos

Hermione-Ron-Draco: ¬¬

Nami: con respecto a las casa, todavía no decido a donde mandarlos pero yo creo que la distribución será así, lo de la demanda espera porque Seto todavía no sabe quien es Dumbledore, y que siga siendo bueno con Joey…

Seto¡yo no soy bueno con el perro!

Ayumi¡que no! Pero mira que van a salir a una cita

Joey¡NADIE DIJO QUE ESO FUERA UNA CITA!

Nami: dejémoslo así, gracias por el review

**CE-AT**

Yami: si ven, gente que me entiende y que sabe que cualquiera tiene fobias

Bakura: sobretodo un faraón gallina que le tiene miedo a las arañas

Nami: me alegra que te haya gustado el Cáp. Anterior y gracias

**Kida Luna**

Nami: oigan ¿Dónde esta Ryou?

Yami: Marik se lo llevo hace un rato

Bakura: y Kida Luna tiene razón, tengo ganas de matar al enano desde hace rato

Nami: no vas a matar a nadie Kura

Seto: Nami¿no pudiste pagar algo mejor que ese lugarzucho?

Nami: Seto, tu eres el de la plata… paga algo mejor

Seto: ¬¬

Bakura: tacaño

Yami: si tacaño

Seto: Grrr no se metan

Shevi: en serio ¿no han pensado en aprender a pronunciar bien?

Bakura: Tu tampoco es que pronuncies muy bien las cosas

Ayumi. Shevi es un Yami ignorante al igual que su Hikari…

Nami-Shevi: ¬¬

Ayumi. Pero es que tuy Yami son extremistas

Entran Marik con la cámara y Ryou con un disfraz de conejito…

Bakura: Hikari que haces vestido de esa manera

Ryou: O/O es que Marik me pidió el favor de vestirme así para que Kida Luna quisiera mas el video

Ayumi: y tu como el pequeño ignorante que eres le hiciste caso

Ryou: -asiente-

Nami: no se metan el video va a quedar mejor con Ryou así

Marik: -empieza a grabar- Malik anota en la lista de pedidos a Kida Luna… y tu Ryou empieza a posar

Nami: gracias por el review, bye

**Sol**

Yami: Y dale con mis miedos

Bakura: "miedos" ósea que tienes mas…

Yami: Eso no te importa… además tu eres un bebote al que tienen que cargar para que se comporte

Bakura: Grr

Marik: Te voy a enviar una copia del video para cuando lo termine, ya te anoto en mi lista

Bakura: yo quiero muchas cosas peligrosas

Ryou: no te voy a comprar ninguna

Nami: espero que te guste este Cáp. Gracias por el review, bye


	4. de Shopping primera parte

Nami: hola, creo que me demore bastante en publicar este capitulo pero tuve pequeños inconvenientes con mi PC

Ayumi: decidido ultima vez que dejo que los tres tarados toquen el computador

Yami-Marik-Bakura: ¡oye!

Seto: también tu _"querido Draco" _la daño

Ayumi: el es caso aparte

Draco: uff

Nami: los 5 van a pagar por esto

Seto: y yo porque

Nami: tu no, me refiero a Ayumi

Ayumi: ¡¿Qué! Esto es el colmo, mejor vuelvo a mi huelga

Shevi: oye Nam, Potter también lo daño

Nami: pero el es mi Harry

Harry: O/O

Joey: porque no mejor empezamos de una vez

Nami: si, Ayumi di el disclaimer

Ayumi: cualquier yami o acompañante de locas Autoras que este mamado de todos sus abusos e ideas locas únanse a esta huelga en contra de ellos y sus abusos

Nami: te odio… Shevi di el disclaimer

Shevi: veras… Ayumi me amenazo… y debo unirme a su huelga… tu entiendes

Nami: los odio a ambos… Yugi me harías el favor de decir el disclaimer

Yugi: n.n claro… YGO ni HP son de Nami y ella no busca ninguna ganancia con esto

Nami: empecemos, te adoro Yugi n.n

--------------------------------------------

- Es hora de ir a comprar sus útiles, y por favor compórtense- le decía la profesora McGonagall a nuestro querido grupo de amigos que ahora no solo eran vigilados por Hagrid. Se encontraban en Ollivanders, el lugar donde venden las varitas.

-jóvenes no encontraran mejor lugar para comprar sus varitas-decía el encargado mientras cogia de la mano a Yami- Joven con usted comenzare veamos- El señor empieza a buscar varitas hasta coger una especial. –pino de 2.3 pulgadas con pluma de águila blanca en la punta- Yami la tomo y miro al señor curioso.

-¿y ahora como le hago?

-agitela por favor

-ok… pero no me hago responsable de las consecuencias- Yami agito la varita con mucha fuerza haciendo que esta volara por los aires mientras destruía todo a su paso.

-debe agarrarla con mas fuerza, pero esta no es su varita déjeme buscarle otra…- duraron así media hora sin éxito, al parecer Yami era un cliente difícil por así decirlo

-¡maldito faraón quieres dejar de ser tan exigente, aquí no venden varitas de oro ni mucho menos y quiero comer!

- ¿y crees que tengo la culpa de esto? ¡Claro que no, yo también me quiero ir! Estupido ladrón

-¡Claro que si la tienes, eres un inmundo faraón exigente que solo busca lo mejor!

-¡solo estas celoso de que yo fui un grandioso faraón y tu un pinche ladrón de tumbas!

-¡retráctate de lo que dijiste!

-¡retráctate tu primero!

-¡CALLENSE AMBOS!- les grito Marik quien estaba en medio de los dos recibiendo en cada oído el grito del otro

-¡tu no te metas engendro!

-¡me meto donde me da la gana estupido ladroncito!

-con razón andabas metido en las tumbas putrefactas de un faraón perdedor

-al menos yo tenia quien vigilara mi tumba, la tuya todavía no la encuentran ni están interesados en buscarla

-Grr

-Grr

-Grr

-jóvenes ¡ya basta! Señor Motou pruebe la siguiente varita- regaño McGonagall a los Yamis quienes solo se miraban con odio

-cual de los dos- Dijeron Yugi y Yami a unísono

-_este será un dia muy largo_- pensó Hagrid mientras se sentaba al lado de Malik que Grababa todo

4 horas después…

Muchas gracias por las varitas y que pena por los inconvenientes- Decía la Prof. McGonagall apenada por como había quedado el lugar después de probar todas las varitas que masomenos fue así:

Turno de Seto: todos lo vidrios estallaron, un alumno que también estaba quedo con cara de pez, eh inundo a Ryou. (Ayumi: aquí salio a relucir la torpeza Kaiba- Seto: ¬¬ no sabes como te odio)

Turno de Ryou: quemo todo un estante de varitas, la tienda de al lado nunca volverá a ser la misma con solo decir eso (Shevi: le mando un tornado de arena, luego tormentas y después mando la mitad de la tienda a otra dimensión, ¡claro que no va a volver a ser la misma! – Ryou: Lo siento – Ayumi. Con decir lo siento no va a volver a recuperar la mitad de la tienda – Nami: bueno ya dejen de molestar a Ryou, el no tuvo la culpa)

Turno de Joey: la barba de Hagrid ahora es helado de chocolate, Ollivanders ahora tiene un "lindo" hueco de 50 metros de profundidad, y las langostas dejaron Egipto para visitar el local.

Turno de Marik: abrió tres veces el reino de las sombras (Ayumi: Pero que ganas de ir a ese lugar las tuyas – Marik: que Fue sin querer), Yugi y Bakura estuvieron calvos por 15 minutos, Joey se volvió pirómano por 10 minutos ardiendo en llamas y McGonagall tiene el look del pelo rosado y peinado Punk.

Turno de Bakura: Yami tuvo escamas y casi muere ahogado porque también tenía agallas, Seto no dejaba de vomitar y Malik tenía tres ojos y por ninguno podía ver.

Turno de Yugi: el pequeño angelito transformo a Joey en una morsa por 4 minutos y lo peor de todo era que tenia instinto asesino, hizo que llovieran cabecitas de pescado por todo el lugar y atrajo a pie grande (Nami: ¿pie grande? ¿Dónde? Bakura: ya se fue, daba miedo ese paton)

Turno de Malik: lleno el salón de gas lacrimógeno, lanzo bolas de fuego chamuscando el pelo de Ryou y Seto y lo más extraño fue que después con la última varita dejo una colina de montañas atravesando la mitad de la tienda con esquiadores arriba.

- espero que se comporten como alumnos y no como animales- lo que faltaba, mas vigilancia y ahora no era nada mas ni nada menos que Severus Snape

-genial por culpa de todos ustedes tenemos mayor vigilancia- reclamo Malik mirando acusadoramente al resto del grupo

- ¬¬ ninguno de nosotros trajo esquiadores a una tienda- le decía Joey malhumorado

-ya dejen de discutir- les decía Yami bastante desesperado

-bueno jóvenes iremos a comprar una mascota para los que quieran- dijo Hagrid lamentando por adelantado lo que fuera a pasar

En la tienda de mascotas…

-Angel deja de molestar con ese sapo de tres ojos… es asqueroso

-Déjame Luna, yo se cuidarme además se ve inofensivo

-como quieras… luego no te andes lamentando

-oigan ¿y quienes son esos que vienen halla? Nunca los eh visto en Hogwarts- decía la última de las tres chicas que estaban alrededor de un sapo bastante extraño

-Sabes faraón, porque no te compras una gallina… hace juego con tu personalidad

-y tu una rata Cleptómano, tienen ciertos parecidos psicológicos y físicos además del diminuto cerebro que ambos poseen

-Yami, Kura dejen de pelear, no es el mejor momento- les regañaba Ryou

-buenas tardes jóvenes, al parecer vienen por sus mascotas… creo que les convendría una lechuza

-¡LECHUZA! ¡NOOOO!- Yami agarro la primera escoba que tenia a mano, Bakura saco un tarro de gasolina que tenia y un encendedor, Malik empezó a gritar como si lo fueran a violar, Marik buscaba sus oropax y se los ponía en los oídos, Joey se acomodo detrás de Kaiba y lo empezó a usar como escudo mientras el pobre CEO cerraba los ojos y ponía su maletín frente a su cara, Yugi se agarro de Yami y Ryou empezó a ponerse un traje anti-todo para no quemarse

- O.O- Hasta Snape tenía cara de asombro a tal comportamiento, el vendedor lo único que hizo fue llevarlos a donde tenían otras mascotas, y obviamente lo mas lejos posible de las lechuzas.

-n.n mira Kura que lindo un gato, yo quiero uno

-me parece muy bien joven, se ve que va con su personalidad- decía el vendedor mientras sacaba un gato himalaya todo motosito y blanquito como un copito, Yugi Eligio otro gato siamés que era totalmente dorado a excepción de las patas y la carita que eran negras.

-¡Marik! Yo quiero una serpiente como esa –dice Malik empieza a señalar una Pitón tigrina de un tamaño pequeño; todos voltearon a ver a Malik jugar con la pitón tranquilamente

-este… Marik no es por ser grosero ni nada pero… ¿no te importa lo que le pueda pasar a ti hikari jugando con una pitón?- le decía Joey muy alarmado a Marik

-no te preocupes Joey, el juega con serpientes desde niño, no le va a pasar nada

-si tu lo dices

Un rato después, todos salieron de la tienda de mascotas tranquilamente y sin ninguna molestia excepto por el extraño comportamiento de Seto que estaba lo mas lejos posible de Malik y su nueva mascota, Yugi noto esto y se quedo atrás del grupo…

-oye Kaiba ¿Por qué no vienes a ver a la pitón, esta re bonita?

-Yugi, no puedo perder el tiempo con esa ser-ser-pi-pi… esa cosa

-Kaiba ¿le tienes miedo a las serpientes?

-"estupido niño adivino" como crees

De repente Malik se volteo muy feliz, se fue corriendo hasta donde estaba Seto con la pitón en sus manos, se le acerco le puso la pitón en su cuello…

-¿cierto que es divina Kaiba?

-O.O… si-si-si… X.X- Seto callo desmayado mientras todos lo veían asombrados

¿Quién ayudara al pobre de Seto?

¿Por qué Marik tenia tantas ganas de abrir el reino de las sombras?

Marik: que fue un accidente

Ayumi: si claro ¬¬

¿Cómo recuperaran la mitad de la tienda que Ryou desapareció?

¿Cómo se llamara la pitón?

Y ¿el video de Malik y Marik ganara un oscar?

Continuara…

Nami: perdón por poner tan poquito pero prometo en el próximo hacerlo mucho mas grande

Shevi: vamos a contestar reviews

Nami: vale

**Black Lady**

Nami: hola gracias por el review, creo que Seto y Joey entendieron las indirectas perfectamente

Seto: O/O

Joey: O/O

Yami: ¿un club te temerle a las arañas? Eso es una ofensa y… ¿Quién es arogon?

Ayumi: es Aragog y Nami dice que es una sorpresa para ti

Yami: O.O tengo miedo

Marik: linda… mi cámara puede entrar al reino mágico gracias a Ishizu, es una bruja excelente

Malik: Marik… mi hermana no es bruja

Marik: O.O mi3rda

Seto: mi laptop no se va a quedar sin servicio, van a ver de ella nadie se desase

Ayumi: ya oyeron a la chica se tea se le acerca a Seto Joey lo defiende

Shevi: ¿Cómo un perrito guardián?

Kura: jajajajajajajajaja

Joey: O/O no es gracioso

Ryou: gracias por lo de lindo como conejito n.n

Nami: y gracias por las felicitaciones, nos vemos en el próximo bye

**Dark Artemisa**

Bakura: Luna tu serás la que escupa babosas y otro montón de porquería cuando nos encontremos, no lo olvides te tengo entre ojo y ojo

Yami: Genial, ahora se desquitaran con nosotros para no molestar a los de verde

Ayumi: chicas, cuando nos veamos en Hogwarts yo me les uno… me encanta torturas a estos idiotas

Yami-Bakura-Marik: traidora

Nami: sabes tu eres una syltherin

Ayumi: O.O cierto, que yo estoy con mi Draco

Draco: AYUDAAAA

Bakura: deja de meterte con el microondas

Shevi: vuelvo y repito… ¿Qué tarado lleva un microondas en una maleta?

Marik: ¡yo no quiero mi pelo rosa!

Ayumi: yo si quiero tú pelo rosa jajaja

Yami: Con mi pelo no se meten

Shevi: Tan quisquilloso

Yugi: n.n yo también quiero conocerlas

Malik: gracias por decir que somos lindos Luna

Yami: traidores

Bakura: ve a decirle basura a tu abuela, y fresca que de que peleamos, peleamos Ángel

Yami: T.T porque a mi, estupidas niñitas

Shevi: no es por asustarte Yami, pero por insultarlas te va a ir muy mal… por eso yo las quiero mucho

Seto. Las quieres porque no se meten contigo

Shevi: ¬¬

Harry: ja y ustedes creen que me voy a dejar quitar el mapa tan fácil

Joey: que mapa tan raro

Harry: O.O ¿como lo sacaste?

Joey: lo encontré tirado

Nami: te lo van a quitar muy fácil

Malik: n.n yo también tengo una pitón y es muy lindo cierto Kaiba

Seto: X.X

Kura: le descubrimos el punto débil a Kaiba

Nami: chicas gracias por el review, nos vemos pronto

**Miko Dani**

Nami: tan linda, gracias por felicitarme… y para mi tampoco es justo que metan a la baka esa pero tengo algo especial para ella

Seto: así que el cucho es el director de locolandia, ahora con mas veras lo demando

Ayumi: el dia en que el lo demanden lloverán perros

Seto: gracias por la información y si me sirvió, ya estoy consiguiendo abogados, y yo también te mando besos

Harry: yo también te quiero mucho

Yami: chaito hay te va un beso

Marik: Ya te anoto para los pedidos, bye

Nami: bye cuídate, nos vemos en la próxima

**CE-AT and AMETCE**

Bakura: Fue tan divertido lo del pudín

Draco: XDD

Harry: para mi no lo fue 

Bakura: yo se que soy muy imponente y asustare a la cosa esa

Ayumi: o la mataras de risa

Yami-Marik: jajajajaja

Bakura: ¬¬

Nami: me alegra que les guste la historia, nos vemos pronto bye y gracias por el review

**Kida luna**

Bakura: ¿a quien le dices momia engendro?

Yami: Grr

Marik: Te voy a hacer pagar esta, baboso

Nami: n.n chicos tranquilos

Harry: no te burles

Ayumi-Draco: XDD

Seto: O/O yo no estoy acosando a Wheeler

Joey: O/O ni nos escapamos

Ayumi: claro que si lo hacen

Seto: ¬¬ no te metas

Shevi: creo que Nami lo esta llevando a una terapia

Nami: no quiso ir

Ayumi: un poquito de ambos Rex, y hablando del rey de Roma… ¿Dónde diablos esta Ryou?

Ryou: -con un disfraz de zorrito- O/O

Malik: vamos a ganar mucho si Ryou se sigue disfrazando

Kura: Hikari ¿otra vez con un disfraz?

Ayumi: . olvídalo Rex a eso se le llama estupidez

Nami: ¬¬ a eso se le llama colaboración y se ve divino

Shevi: u.u mejor nos despedimos de una vez

Nami: bye cuídense ambos

Nota especial:

Nami: como las Darks van a ir a Hogwarts yo quería saber si alguien mas desea ir para irlo metiendo poco a poco, solo háganmelo saber por los reviews y de una los meto…bye


	5. The Shopping segunda parte

Nami: hola a todos, los extrañe mucho y perdón por la demora pero la PC se murió entonces ni modos, pero ya estoy de vuelta y ahora si lo prometo… no me demorare en publicar

Ayumi: -llega con Seto- te digo que eso es una herencia

Seto: por favor niña, eso es imposible para nada

Ayumi: claro que si y concuerda mucho contigo

Yami: ¿de que hablan?

Ayumi: acerca de la herencia Kaiba

Bakura: ¿Por qué? Kaiba se nos muere pronto n.n

Seto: ya quisieras ¬¬

Ayumi: no, Kura esa clase de herencia no… sino las psicológicas, supersticiosas… un ejemplo, la parte Dudevant de mi familia por lo general es astuta y tramposa

Marik: lo de tramposa ella lo heredo, pero lo de astuta… este…

Ayumi: . claro que también…

Yami: pregunta: tu madre es la herencia por parte Dudevant y es tu primer apellido… ¿y tu padre?

Ayumi: esa familia no es mía

Nami: déjenlo así u.u… volviendo al tema ¿Qué heredo Seto?

Ayumi: la torpeza Kaiba

Yami-Kura-Marik: XDD

Seto: no es gracioso… y no soy torpe

Ayumi: ¬¬ no que va

Shevi: -entra con Harry- … yo se lo digo

Nami: ¿Qué?

Shevi: veras… los de Harry Potter no aparecen casi, así que quieren mayor cubrimiento

Kura: que idiotas

Ryou: ¡Bakura!

Nami: ya lo se… no se preocupen que si van a aparecer, solo tengan paciencia

Ayumi: volviendo a lo nuestro, todavía hay oportunidad de que los que quieran entrar a hogwarts entren, mándenos en los reviews o al mail de Nami: su información, cosas como el nombre, edad, casa, mascota, descripción física y Psicológica, gustos, de todo lo que puedan para poder guiarnos

Shevi: Nami Shion no es dueña un de YGO ni de HP y no quiere que la denuncien con la INTERPOL, ya lo hicieron una vez y no es muy bonito

Nami: al fic…

**Capitulo 5: de shopping segunda parte**

-¿Dónde estoy?

-haber Kaibita, huele el lugar, mira las vendas que tienes en la cabeza, revisa en que estas acostado ¿no es obvio?- Bakura estaba parado al lado de el con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-¿Qué me paso?

-otra pregunta estupida Kaiba y te vuelvo a dejar inconsciente- le dijo Bakura levantando su puño

-te odio mucho Bakura ¬¬- Seto miro hacia el frente viendo a Yugi que tenia cara de perrito regañado

-lo siento mucho, Kaiba… yo no sabia que les tenias miedo a las serpientes- Yugi estaba totalmente apenado con el accidente que había causado hace una media hora

-yo no les tengo miedo- protesto el castaño mientras se levantaba bruscamente y veía a lo lejos a Malik jugando con su mascota, volvió a tirarse a la cama- o bueno… un poquito…

-Kaiba… eres tan chistoso… y mas aun cuando le caes al faraón encima después de tener en el cuello a la pitón- Bakura señala la camilla de al lado donde esta un Yami, muy apaleado y inconsciente.

Seto se levanto y salio del lugar… era tan fastidioso estar en la enfermería del caldero chorreante

-Yugi… buena esa tigre- le susurro Bakura irónicamente antes de salir de la enfermería también, Yugi dio un incomodo suspiro y se acerco a la camilla de su Yami

-tu también perdóname por lo de Kaiba, Yami, yo no quería que te cayera encima… Bakura tiene razón en molestarme…- De pronto Yami se levanta tipo matriz, se baja de la camilla, le sonríe a Yugi y sale a correr gritando:

-¡BAKURA!

Rato después…

Están todos en la librería, ahora también vigilados por Remus Lupin quien vuelve como profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras…

-este no, este no, este no, este no, este no…- Seto tiraba los libros de estante a diestra y siniestra

-esta es la demostración de lo frenético que puede ser Seto Kaiba, sonríe a la cámara Kaiba- Marik le apunta la cámara al rostro de Seto y este le gruñe

-no molestes Ishtar… apaga esa porquería- le regaño el CEO quien seguía lanzando libros

Por otro lado, Bakura y Yami se les habían volado a sus "vigilantes" y ahora paseaban por todo el callejón Diagon

-Yugi me matara… ¡todo esto es tu culpa ladrón, si no fuera porque me empujaste, yo estaría tranquilito en la librería!

-pues devuélvete, nadie te esta obligando a quedarte- Bakura siguió caminando y Yami se quedo quieto, para luego echar a correr y alcanzarlo

-¡espérame!

En la librería…

-¿alguien ha visto a Yami?

-¿y a Bakura?

Tanto Yugi como Ryou estaban preocupados por sus respectivos Yamis, la última vez que los dejaron solos a ambos, casi acaban con la tienda de Duke y Kaibaland.

-seguro se escaparon… o mas bien Bakura se escapo y por cosas del destino Yami termino con el escapándose- contesto Marik ahora enfocándole la cámara a los dos chicos.

-este no, este no, este no, este no- aun no sabemos que es lo que Seto esta buscando tan entretenido.

-piénsenlo por un momento… ¿Qué pasaría si ellos estuvieran libres por un callejón mágico?- Joey se puso a pensar y al parecer el resto(a excepción de Seto) también lo hizo porque todos sintieron ese horrible escalofrió de que algo malo va a pasar.

Frente a una tienda de implementos para quidditch…

-Bakura

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué es "quipich"?

-Faraón, necesitas unas gafas… hay dice "quillis" y no tengo la menor idea de lo que es

-¿entramos?

-vale

Ambos Yamis entraron a la tienda, que estaba llena de jóvenes de su misma edad mirándolo todo, y preguntando precios de artículos…

-mira Faraón, una escoba… súmala a tu colección

-mmmm, se ve fina… O.O… . oye no molestes ladrón

-jejeje… eres tan ridículo faraón

-déjame en paz… me largo- Yami se dirige a la salida de la tienda

-haz lo que te de la gana- Bakura piensa las consecuencias de que Yami se valla: ira a la biblioteca, hablara con el resto de los perdedores, será el único que se escapo y Ryou lo matara- espera, Yamito quédate y mira la gran colección de escobas y toitas para ti cholito, uno pinshesho- Bakura empezó a jalarle los cachetes al faraón mientras lo atraía hacia el y le hablaba como si este fuera un bebe.

-Bakura deja la jodita para otro momento… ¡y deja lo de las escobas!

-esta bien u.u… ¿te puedo joder con las arañas? n.n

-Bakura vete al coño

En la librería…

Yugi estaba totalmente preocupado buscando por todo lado a su querido Yami, como era seguro ya había incendiado algo… era mejor seguir buscando antes de que también sus cuidadores se dieran cuenta que ellos faltaban

-esto no funciona

-¿Qué no funciona?- atrás de nuestros queridos duelistas estaba Remus Lupin seguido por Severus Snape quienes al parecer sospechaban algo.

-este… no nada, estaba pensando en otra cosa- Yugi estaba demasiado nervioso para pensar con claridad

-y me puede decir señor Motou ¿donde esta su hermano?- ahora era Snape el que le hablaba

-¿hermano?... a se refiere a Yami… pues… por hay mirando libros ¿Qué mas podría hacer en una librería?- Yugi cada vez estaba mas nervioso

-no lo creo señor Motou, además al parecer el señor Bakura tampoco se encuentra ¿o me equivoco?- Snape parecía disfrutar ese momento de miedo

-¿en serio?... no me había dado cuenta, mejor me voy a buscarlo- Yugi salio corriendo hasta esconderse detrás de un librero muy grande

Por otro lado de la librería…

-Señor Bakura, me puede decir ¿donde esta su hermano?- McGonagall tenia acorralado a Ryou

-pues la verdad yo no se, talvez deba ir a buscarlo…

-yo creo que no- Joey miraba hacia fuera de la librería con los ojos bien abiertos y señalaba a dos personas volando descontroladamente en una escoba… e iban a estrellarse ¡CONTRA LA LIBRERÍA!

Continuara…

¿Cómo le hicieron Yami y Bakura para terminar volando en una escoba?

¿Qué es lo que Seto busca con tanta impaciencia?

¿Snape ya le cogio rabia a Yugi?

Y ¿Cuándo será que por fin aparecerán los personajes de Harry Potter?

Nami: vamonos de una ves con los reviews

**Miko Dani:**

Nami: n.n pues bienvenida a Hogwarts, solo mándame tu información y listo

Seto: como que no puedo demandar a Dumbledore, claro que puedo… y lo haré

Bakura: eso no me lo pierdo

Seto: ¿Qué no te pierdes?

Bakura: cuando Dani te mande la serpiente

Marik: ya estoy preparando un video solo para eso

Ayumi: están advertidos, vuelven a tocar la PC y se mueren… y juro que lo cumplo

Yamis: glup

Ayumi: Así esta mejor

Marik: lo del reino de las sombras fue intencional… ¿Por qué nadie me cree?

Shevi: porque será ¬¬ claro que lo hiciste a propósito

Marik: claro que no

Yami: demuestra lo contrario y te creemos

Marik: grr

Harry: -anotando en un papelito- _cuidarme de los locos_

Bakura: no somos salidos de un manicomio

Yami: ¿Quién es tito Voldy?

Nami: es Voldemort y Harry debe derrotarlo

Yami: ¿Por qué el?

Harry: si ¿Por qué yo?

Nami. Por lo de la profecía ¿recuerdas?

Harry: no es justo u.u yo no quiero pelear

Nami: claro que meto a Tío Voldy… ese nunca falta

Harry: yo también te quiero mucho

Yami: y yo te mando un beso enorme

Seto: yo te mando uno más grande que el del faraón

Ayumi: espera que estamos llamando a Tom haber si contesta…- _lo siento pero el número al que usted esta llamando esta ocupado, intente más tarde- _por el momento no esta, pero se que también te manda saludes

Nami: Bueno chaito y gracias por el review

**CE-AT and AMETCE**

Nami: pues también son bienvenidas a Hogwarts, solo necesito sus datos

Seto: como es eso que les gusta que yo sufra… eso no se vale

Ayumi: Seto a todos nos encanta verte sufrir, y mas si sale a relucir la torpeza Kaiba

Seto: que no soy torpe

Ayumi: oe Bakura ¿vos pensas lo mismo que yo cierto?

Bakura: ¿lo de la torpeza Kaiba o que nos encanta verlo sufrir?

Ayumi: ambas

Bakura: claro que si

Seto. El ladronzuelo no cuenta como voto

Nami: y aquí vamos de nuevo con lo de la herencia ¬¬

Yami: yo también las quiero mucho y les mando un beso

Nami. Bueno aquí me despido, las espero pronto… chaito

**BackLady**

Nami. Hola! A Snape tampoco lo tenemos por el momento pero por lo que veo hay muchos fans de el

Seto: yo no les tengo miedo a las serpientes… lo que pasa es que soy alérgico

Ayumi: claro… alergia a las serpientes eso es tan común ¬¬

Seto: si no me crees no me importa

Marik: ¿Cuál correo?

Nami: esa es mi sorpresa numero 2 n.n

Marik. No me gusta ni poquito como están sonriendo

Shevi: ni Kaiba ni Joey tienen mascotas porque Nami tiene la sorpresa numero tres para ellos dos

Joey: O.O tengo miedo… mucho miedo

Ayumi: lo que pasa es que ustedes son muy exagerados

Nami. Lo siente Seto, tu club de Fans va a estar vetado de Hogwarts

Seto. Para lo que sirven esas estupidas

Yami: para el es mejor Joey

Joey: O/O

Seto: O/O

Bakura: -le aprieta la mejilla a Joey- es que she ven tan lindos los dos juntitos, XDD

Joey: O/O no molestes Bakura

Nami: creo que con lo de ahora no podrán entra a esa clase u.u… chaito y feliz día del amigo también

**Bakura de Maxwell**

Nami: hola! Como ya tengo sus bio, los iba a meter en este capitulo, pero era mejor iniciarlos a todos los que se van a meter de una vez en un capitulo… gracias, me alegra saber que de verdad lo estoy haciendo bien

Yami: no es justo, a todos les encanto las lechuzas asesinas…

Bakura: Pero mira que el tiene razón, haberlas quemado hubiera sido buena idea

Yami: que asco

Ayumi. Lo que pasa es que tú eres muy dramático Yami

Seto: por ultima vez, no es miedo ni fobia a las serpientes

Shevi: es que el es "alérgico" supuestamente

Nami: bueno nos vemos en el próximo Cáp., y yo creo que hay ya entran… Bye

**Kida Luna**

Nami: pues bienvenida y espero tus datos

Bakura. Deja de decir estupideces lobo sarnoso

Ayumi: Ryou si tubo la culpa de todo eso… seguro que se le pego la torpeza Kaiba… si ves Seto, no fue culpa de Ryou, fue tuya

Seto: Ayumi deja de decir eso… ni siquiera tiene sentido

Ayumi: para mi lo tiene

Nami: u.u aquí vamos de nuevo… ¿alguien ha visto a Ryou?

Malik: -desde un cuarto- Ya sale

Marik: por última vez, lo del reino de las sombras fue sin querer

Shevi: si claro ¬¬ sin querer QUERIENDO

Bakura: si… cobardes

Yami. Cualquiera puede tenerles miedo a las arañas

Marik: desde que las excusas existen, todo el mundo queda bien ¿cierto Faraón?

Yami: no te metas

Seto: que no le temo a las serpientes

Ayumi: como digas Seto, todos te creemos ¬¬… y si Yugi no tenia miedo es porque tiene su guardado

Joey: ¿Yugi tiene un secreto? Yo quiero saberlo, tengo derecho por ser su mejor amigo

Yugi: Joey yo no…

Yami: yo tengo más derecho porque soy su Yami

Yugi: no chicos verán…

Seto: yo tengo más derecho porque soy Seto Kaiba

Bakura: eso no te da derecho a nada… dímelo a mi Yugi

Yugi: u.u esto no puede ser

Nami: gracias y claro que pueden entrar bye

**Dark artemisa**

Bakura: jajaja muy graciosa Luna ¬¬ que debo hacer: reirme o rascarme un diente

Marik: O.O lechuzas ¡NOOOO!

Yami: esto es una horrible pesadilla

Ayumi: esto va a ser demasiado banano… Mama prometió mandarme unas cosas bien interesantes para ustedes Yamitos muajajajaja

Bakura: eso no es bonito

Ayumi: para mi si

Bakura: déjenme en paz con lo del microondas… y no vallas a opinar nada Shevi

Shevi: u.u

Yami: la verdad, hablo en nombre todos de que no queremos saber nada de Petronila ni de sus comadres

Shevi: P a mi si me quieren

Nami: con que ya se distribuyeron hikaris y Harry, yo si me quedo con Yami lindo

Ayumi: yo por mi Draquito del alma

Shevi. El pobre esta más acomplejado

Ayumi: grr Shevi a ti si que te gusta estar peleando conmigo… te la estas buscando

Shevi: O.O Namita linda yo como que me pierdo un ratito- sale a correr

Ayumi: gallina… sabes Seto, esta es la cuarta amenaza de serpientes que recibes en un capitulo

Seto: eso no es gracioso ni bueno Ayumi

Ayumi: para mi si

Seto porque tu estas tan loca como ellas

Ayumi: y tu tienes la torpeza Kaiba

Seto: al menos no estoy loco

Ayumi: al menos no soy torpe

Nami: u.u con ustedes dos no se puede

Marik. Parecen un viejo matrimonio

Nami. Eso es todo por ahora, espero sus datos… adiosito

Malik: ahora si, Ryou sal- Ryou sale con un disfraz de gatito sugerido por BL

Ryou: O/O

Nami: ahora si esto es todo por ahora chaitos


	6. panoramas

Nami¡Gomen! Se que me demore demasiado en actualizar pero es que no se me ocurría nada y en estas cosas no me gusta ser mediocre… aun así nose que pensar de este Capitulo.

Draco: yo digo que esta genial porque aparecí yo

Ayumi: . lo mismo digo

Harry: por esa razón es que este capitulo quedo mal

Yami: esto cada vez es más humillante

Shevi: ¬¬ y que mas esperabas

Bakura: u.u ya no dan ganas ni de protestar… es que es tan injusto

Shevi: la vida no es justa XDD

Nami: mejor empecemos de una ves, entre mas rápido termine de escribir, mas pronto publicare

Shevi: Nami Shion no es dueña de Harry Potter ni de YGO y no busca ganancia alguna

Nami: n.n al fic…

**Capitulo 6: Panoramas**

-¡VAMOS A MORIR, VAMOS A MORIR, VAMOS A MORIR, VAMOS A MORIR!

-¡cálmate Faraón… se positivo!

-¡Bakura va a morir, Bakura va a morir! n.n

-¬¬ mejor cállate… ahora ¿Cómo demonios se aterriza esta porquería?

-¿no sabes? O.O… porque no intentas mandarte en picada

-no es mala idea

Les pintare el panorama, Yami y Bakura van montados en una escoba (Bakura adelante, Yami atrás) dando giros y piruetas a toda velocidad sin darse cuenta que van a estrellarse derechito con la librería… y ahora han decidido mandarse en picada para chocar con el suelo (Ayumi: u.u se pasan)

-se van a matar O.O- Ryou estaba en estado de Shock, paralizado y sin saber que hacer

-XDD jajajajajajajajajaja-Marik iba a morir en un ataque de risa

-¡Ra! Ayúdalos- Yugi ya estaba rezando

Mientras en las escobas…

-¡que idea tan estupida!-le grito Bakura a Yami mientras trataba de enderezar la escoba

-estoy nervioso, no puedo pensar bien- Yami tenia sus uñas clavadas en los brazos de Bakura, y ya casi le estaba haciendo sangrar

-¡auch!... mi brazo no es un desestrezante Faraón así que haz otra cosa para calmarte- Bakura había logrado estabilizar la escoba y ahora solo le faltaba hacerla frenar.

-esta bien… ¡VAMOS A MORIR, VAMOS A MORIR, VAMOS A MORIR!

-¡CALLATE!- fue la orden de Bakura que Yami acato enseguida… no quería que por culpa de el, Bakura se descarriara y se mataran ambos.

En la librería…

Seto se había puesto a una distancia considerable… no quería volver a la enfermería otra vez… la escoba iba derecho hacia los grandes ventanales de la librería y al parecer sus conductores no se habían dado cuenta por estas peleando… llego la hora de la colisión…PUM, el ventanal quedo echo añicos y ambos jóvenes estaban en el suelo con heridas leves.

-XDD Ra! Ustedes si que son divertidos

-¡mejor ayúdame a levantarme!- le reprocho Bakura al mayor de los morenos

-OK¿Qué pensaron cuando se montaron a esa escoba? Y ¿Por qué no me llevaron?-les reprocho Marik en son de burla

-en primera Marik; el plan no era estar montado en la escoba apunto de matarme con el "principito"- Yami se sacudió un poco y le mando una mirada de odio al ladrón, este ni se inmuto-y segundo no te llevo porque pensaba escaparme SOLO

-lo que pasa es que Bakura es muy idiota y me arrastro con el a sus estupideces matutinas-dijo con molestia Yami

-lo que pasa es que el principito no podía irse del callejón sin montar un escoba… fue idea suya que nos montáramos

-¡FUE TUYA!

-¡FUE TUYA!

-¡FUE TUYA!

-¡BASTA!- una tercera voz irrumpió lo poco que quedaba del lugar- ¡apenas lleguemos a Hogwarts le bajaremos 50 puntos a cada casa donde sean asignados por esto!-todos los presentes miraron a la profesora McGonagall con cara de "¿What?" pero nadie se atrevió a preguntar que era eso de "casa" o "puntos" por puro miedo a que McGonagall se los comiera vivos

Los once jóvenes y sus acompañantes salieron huyendo, literalmente, de la librería directo al caldero chorreante, dejando a más de uno de los presentes en la escena llenos de curiosidad…

-O.O tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar con esos locos en Hogwarts

-¡no seas grosero Ron!- le regaño Hermione

-u.u pero es la verdad- protesto Ron

-mejor dejemos lo de los libros para otro día –interrumpió Harry- dudo mucho que nos atiendan con este desastre-los tres asintieron y se retiraron del derrumbo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-ustedes lo que necesitan es una correa- se burlo Joey, mientras los dos Yamis acusados le mandaron una mirada de odio

-¬¬ mira quien lo dice "Perro"- le contesto Bakura que recibió como respuesta de Joey un gruñido y un zapato que casi le da en la cara.

-u.u Yugi no va a querer hablarme en semanas… ¡Y TODO ES TU CULPA LADRON!

-¡MI CULPA! Yo no te dije en ningún momento que me siguieras… además tengo suficientes problemas como para preocuparme por los tuyos… -Bakura suspiro- Ra, Ryou va a querer matarme

-¬¬ y no haría mal en hacerlo

-¡cállate Faraón!... necesito una aspirina- Bakura se levanto de su cama y salio de la habitación sin antes darle un totazo a la puerta

-¡pero que genio!- Dijo Marik quien estaba leyendo un libro de pociones que había comprado, Joey lo miro y luego siguió ordenando su material en una maleta, Yami simplemente se recostó y se puso una almohada en la cabeza tratando de asfixiarse en vano.

-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

-¿Qué te dijo?

-que me iba a tener vigilado… luego murmuro algo de que me comportaba igualito a un tal Potter… y que no le caía bien… ¡Ra! No es justo- Yugi suspiro y recordó el porque había terminado hablando en "privado" con ese tal profesor Snape que al parecer era el terror de esa escuela… gracias a Ra el profesor Lupin había entrado porque sino esta era la hora en que seguía hablando con ese señor que de por si le daba resto de… "cosa" (Shevi: jajajaja XDD)

-mmmm… - Seto se acerco a la barra y pidió su café negro, luego se volteo para mirar a Yugi y Pregunto- ¿tu quieres algo?

-bueno, un capuchino- Seto dio la orden al camarero y se sentó en una de las mesas desocupadas seguido por Yugi.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-oye Idiota¡¡fíjate por donde vas si no quieres tener una larga estancia en el reino de las sombras!

-¡sangre sucia tenias que ser¡No me toques que me infectas!- dijo despectivamente el chico con el que Bakura acababa de chocar

-¿Cómo ME LLAMASTE ESTUPIDO MORTAL!- Bakura se volteo para encarar al chico, de pronto su rostro cambio de expresión por una mas divertida- oye yo te conozco… eres el del desayuno de esta mañana… el que le apunto al chico Pudín ¡ese tiro fue genial!

-Gracias… ¿Chico Pudín?- Draco duro unos tensos segundos pensando quien demonios era el chico Pudín -¿te refieres a Potter?

-yo que se, es el moreno ojiverde que tiene una cicatriz en la frente en forma de rayo que estaba con una chica de pelo castaño bien alborotado y un pecoso pelirrojo- dijo Bakura sin importancia, Draco lo miro detenidamente… al parecer este tipo no era tan idiota después de todo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Dónde esta Bakura?- pregunto Ryou al entrar a la habitación seguido de Malik, ambos habían salido a comprar algunas cosas para sus mascotas

-dijo que quería una aspirina… no tenemos ni idea en donde esta- contesto Joey tranquilamente cuando de pronto todos oyeron un totazo… Ryou cayó desmayado del susto…

TBC

¿Qué estará planeando Draco?

¿Algún día la librería recuperara las ganancias perdidas?

¿Snape le tendrá ganas a Yugi?

Ayumi: XDD

Yugi: me tendrá ganas… pero de rajarme!

¿Despertara Ryou?

Y ¿Qué hará Bakura al respecto?

Dudo mucho que alguna de estas preguntas sean contestadas en el próximo capitulo.

Nami: primero que todo… ¡gracias por los reviews! Me hacen muy feliz

Ayumi: Gracias a **Dany Elric-Ryddle****, Yuni-chan anime, ****Dark artemisa****CE-AT and AMETZE****, Yukyhime Katsukina, ****Kida Luna****Mannaz-San****BlackLady-AoD****Bakura de maxwell****, andromeda black, ****Sachiko-san****yuriy Hiwatari**** y ****Adry-Chan**

Nami: y ahora a contestar Reviews:

**Dany Elric-Ryddle**

Nami¡Hi! Gracias por tus datos… y bienvenida a Hogwarts

Bakura: XDD ay Kaibita! La que te espera

Seto: ¬¬ a mi no me espera nada… y demandare a quien yo quiera

Ayumi: es que te la estas buscando bien buena Seto… igual que Yugi con Snapeman… Ra me encanto ese apodo

Nami: ¬¬ ganas las tuyas de joder

Yugi: lo peor es que si… u.u ya me la tiene montada

Shevi: XDD no ven que Snape le tiene ganas

Todos: jajajajajajaja XDD

Yugi: ¬¬

Harry: OE a mi no me comparen con ese par de locos

Bakura-Yami¡¿A QUIEN LLAMAS LOCOS CHICO PUDIN!

Harry: a ustedes par de chiflados…

Draco: XDD van a terminar como Longbottom XDD se pasan

Yami¿Quién es Neville?

Nami: todo a su tiempo Yami, ya lo conocerán… Dany gracias por el review y espero que te guste este capitulo.

Yami: yo te mando un besote bien grande

Harry: yo también te mando un beso

Malik: siiii me mando un beso… yo también te mando uno

Remus: gracias por la chocolatina… le daré saludes a Sirius de tu parte, chaito

Shevi¿Kaiba no le piensa mandar un beso?

Seto: si ella me va a mandar una serpiente, no le mando ni una mirada ¡jum!- da la espalda

Nami: ¬¬ caprichudo… n.n hasta al a próxima

**Yuni-chan anime**

Nami: hello! Gracias por el review n.n

Ayumi: . ¡Ra! Son muchas personas… me confundo

Nami: me alegra que a Yuni-Chan haya gustado el fic pero me quede con una dudita… ¿ustedes creen que soy hombre?... lo digo por lo del "Kun" porque ese adjetivo es solo para hombres

Shevi: ¬¬ Nami es mujer

Yami: si ven… hay alguien que también les teme a las arañas… n.n gracias por tu apoyo Yuni-Chan

Bakura: por si no te haz dado cuenta, todas las personas que le temen a las arañas son mujeres… al menos lo de Kaiba es una fobia pasable…

Seto: . que lo mió no es fobia… además mira quien habla hombre-microondas

Shevi: XDD eres ridículo Bakura

Bakura: ¬¬ mira quien habla remedo de Yami

Shevi: ò.ó ¡oye!

Seto: al parecer alguien aquí tiene cerebro… Wheeler es estupido, y con ganas

Joey¡cállate gato anormal que por si no te haz dado cuenta, también están insultando a tu hermano!

Ayumi: XDD buena esa tigre

Seto: esto es estupido, yo me largo

Nami: pero te mandaron regalos

Seto: n.n mejor me quedo un rato más

Yami: ¬¬ interesado

Nami¡Shevi trae los regalos!- entra Shevi con una gran caja

Bakura: n.n cool… Ey Faraón ¿quieres probar mis nuevas armas?

Yami¡Ra! O.O ¿Quién en su sano juicio le regalaría esas cosas a Bakura?

Ayumi: bueno Nut ya somos dos… pero por ahora nos queda resignarnos… ¡Ra!

Shevi¿en donde puedo hacer efectivo mi vale? n.n

Nami¡CALLATE SEBASTIAN!... n.n gracias por las fobias… y tu Shevi no me dirijas la palabra .

Shevi: T.T no es justo

Nami: Chaito a todos, espero que les guste este capitulo y perdón por la demora.

**Dark artemisa**

Ayumi: Wiii ¡mis amigas favoritas!

Marik: ¬¬ solo te caen bien porque nos humillan a nosotros

Ayumi: es que eso es lo más divertido de ellas

Draco: estas mujeres están bien fumadas… ¿gustarles Potter? Jajaja

Harry: ¬¬ no eres nada gracioso Malfoy

Yami-Marik-Bakura: XDD si lo es

Ryou: O/O gracias por el cumplido Luna

Seto: por ¡Ra! Sus vidas son… patéticas

Nami¡Seto no seas grosero!

Yami: pobres cositas feas

Bakura: XDD jajaja buena esa Faraón

Nami¡no molesten! . Las vidas de ustedes fueron mucho peor y nadie se los esta diciendo… n.n además a mi me parece muy original y cool

Yami-Bakura: ¬¬

Ayumi: Parceritas yo estoy con ustedes, mi vida es bastante similar… si no fuera una orgullosa Slytherin me llevaría tan bien con ustedes en Hogwarts

Nami: además aquí también odiamos el rosa n.n

Shevi: u.u oh my god!

Draco: esto parece una reunión del poder femenino… Yiak

Bakura: estoy contigo… esto esta muy aburrido

Marik: O.O odio cuando amenazan

Yami: . me too

Bakura: ojala las coja un camión antes de llegar

Ayumi: Grrr… _serpentoria_ – aparece una serpiente –Cállate Bakura o yo misma me encargare de que te tragues tus palabras

Bakura¿yo o Seto?

Seto: x.x – Inconciente

Nami: u.u… Gracias por el review y espero que les guste el capitulo

**CE-AT and AMETZE**

Nami: Holas! Gracias por el review y me alegra que aun les este gustando la historia

Marik: nena, nosotros los Yami's somos lo mejor y hasta mas

Bakura: jejeje quieren ver al Faraón en su faceta histérica

Yami: ¬¬ eso no es gracioso

Ayumi: pero una buena solución para quitarte lo culicagado y niño malcriado… ¡Yami una araña!

Yami¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Ayumi: XDD

Nami: aun no eh incluido a nadie pero es por falta de datos… necesito saber a que casa de Hogwarts vas a pertenecer… yo creo que eso es todo… bye.

**Yukyhime Katsukina**

Nami¡hi! Me alegra que te guste el fic… de verdad que eso me motiva resto y si… eres bienvenida a Hogwarts así que mándame tus datos y ¡listo!

Ayumi: Dark dime donde conseguiste esos poderes tan buenos n.n

Bakura¿Por qué dices eso?

Ayumi: porque Nami se rompió una pierna hace poco… Ra! Eso es tener potencial para desear mala suerte

Nami: ¬¬ que me halla fracturado una pierna no significa que no pueda golpearte Ayumi:

Ayumi: O.O

Nami: Gracias por el review y espero que te haya gustado este Chapter… Bye

**Kida Luna**

Ayumi: n.n ya los oíste Seto, la torpeza Kaiba es tu culpa y de nadie mas así que excluye a Ryou de eso

Seto: ¬¬ lo que pasa es que Ryou sufre es de ignorancia… y eso lo heredo desde hace cinco milenios

Bakura: Grrr ¡CALLATE KAIBA!... ¡Y TU TAMBIEN LOBO SARNOSO!... no te metas en lo que no te importa

Seto: Rex estoy deacuerdo con el Ladrón, yo veré que hago con los libros

Yami¿pero que hacías botando libros a diestra y siniestra?

Shevi: parecías desquiciado

Seto: ¬¬

Nami: Gracias por el review y no te preocupes… tu vas a quedar con ambos, al fin de cuentas ellos van a quedar en la misma casa n.n… gracias por el review y espero que te haya gustado el Chapter… bye n.n

**Mannaz-San**

Nami: Gracias por el review, me alegra que te guste el Fic… aquí se hace lo que se puede XDD

Yami: porque todavía se divierten con lo de las arañas T.T

Bakura-Marik: XDD

Nami: chaito, espero que te guste el capitulo y perdón por la demora

**BlackLady-AoD**

Seto: GRR no me hables de esos animales rastreros

Marik: XDD ni siquiera eres capaz de llamarlos por su nombre

Seto: ¬¬ cierra la boca

Yami: T.T me duelen mis lindas mejillitas

Bakura¿Cómo que estupido? . Todo esto es tu culpa Faraón

Yami¡mi culpa! A ti te divierte culparme de tu mala suerte… gracias por tu apoyo BlackLady-AoD

Seto: O.O ojala pudiera decir lo mismo-ve como estrangulan a la chica

Nami: bueno gracias por el review y espero que te guste este Chap. Bye

**Bakura de maxwell**

Ayumi: no lo puedo creer O.O a alguien le divirtió la bronca del Snapeman… n.n eso es genial!

Yugi: habla por ti misma… yo soy el que va a sufrir todo el año

Harry: ¬¬ créeme al pasar el tiempo se va a poner peor

Yugi: O.O ¡Ra llévame contigo ahora que puedes!

Nami: gracias por el review… saludes a Alex-Kun, bye.

**andromeda black**

Nami: me alegra que te guste la historia, yo creo que el fic va a tener de todo un poco tanto Hetero, como yaoi, como yuri así que no se si eso te moleste.

Shevi: gracias por el review y esperamos que te guste este capitulo, bye.

Nami: y disculpa la demora pero se presentaron inconvenientes.

**Sachiko-san**

Nami: gracias por el review… n.n y las paginas que me haz mandado, de verdad son muy buenas… tus datos ya los tengo…

Harry: y será un honor que seas mi amiga n.n bienvenida a Hogwarts

Nami: nos hablamos luego, Bye.

**yuriy Hiwatari**

Bakura¡es el mejor review que han dejado!

Seto: es corto pero claro y conciso… me agrada

Marik: esto debería ir a los records guinnes por el mejor review del mundo

Yami: ¬¬ como los odio

**Adry-Chan**

Nami: O/O gracias por lo de obra maestra… me halagas

Ayumi¿y ustedes que hacían con la chica?

Bakura: nada personal Ayumi, son negocios

Ayumi: ¬¬

Yami: mas bien pobres de nosotros al entrar a ese colegio de locos

Draco-Harry: ¬¬

Yami¿Qué?

Nami: u.u… Gracias por el review y espero que te guste este Capitulo.


	7. nuevos comienzos

Nami: OK lo admito, esta vez si me pase demasiado y pido mil disculpas pero es que eh tenido un revuelto en mi pobre corazoncito además de que el colegio quita un poquito el tiempo, pero mas vale tarde que nunca ¿cierto?

Ayumi: ¿no le da pena señorita? De por Dios, creí que nunca volverías a publicar

Yami: ¿y eso en que te afecta?

Ayumi: en que no podría volverlos a torturar ¿no es obvio?

Yami: ¬¬ mejor no haber preguntado

Nami: le doy inicio a esto de una vez por todas; y este episodio va dedicado a mi súper Yami Shevi quien cumplió el 12 de octubre añitos n.n

Shevi: O///O Gracias… supongo

Bakura: pero si ya se los celebramos… ese día nos fuimos de rumba y no paramos hasta que llego el domingo

Nami: es verdad pero aun así… ¡te lo dedico mi Shevi lindo!- Nami abraza a Shevi tiernamente

Seto: estos dos me van a hacer vomitar… por favor comiencen de una vez

Ayumi: ¿celoso? Jejeje… Nami no es dueña de Yugioh ni Harry Potter pero el contenido de este fic si.

Shevi: me… asfixias… Nami… X.X

Nami: jijiji n.n

Fic: con un poquito de magia

Capitulo 7: nuevos comienzos

-shhhh cállate Alex o nos van a descubrir

-esto es estupido… es mas que estupido, es patético ¬¬

-pues si no te gusta mejor piérdete de una vez, tu fuiste el que quiso venir – El joven de cabellos lila miró furiosamente a su acompañante por andarle reprochando cosas.

-deja así Zorsha, mas bien pon atención que ya se esta abriendo la puerta- Alex señalo disimuladamente hacia la puerta que llevaban vigilando desde hace 10 minutos.

Ambos jóvenes estaban detrás de un mueble bastante grande y desde ese escondite se podía observar una puerta en particular: la puerta de la habitación de Severus Snape quien en esos precisos momentos salía reprochando acerca de un chico que lo había fastidiado minutos antes, detrás de este Salía Remus Lupin tratando de disimular el ataque de risa que tenia por dentro.

-maldito mocoso- murmuraba Snape para luego girarse a encarar al licántropo - ¡¿y tu de que te ríes Lupin?!

-de nada Severus… tu continua caminando que yo voy pensando es en mis cosas… jejeje- Remus estaba un tanto nervioso por el genio que tenia Snape en esos momentos y prefirió dejar de burlarse de el… por un rato… Snape lo maldijo mentalmente.

Alex dejo de mirar por un momento la escena de los dos profesores para mirar a su acompañante quien debía estar babeando todo el suelo mientras miraba a su "santo de devoción", pero casi le da un infarto al ver que el pelilila ya no estaba con el detrás del gran mueble.

-Buenas noches profesor Snape, no sabia que se estaba hospedando aquí- la voz de Zorsha provenía del mismo lugar donde se encontraban los dos profesores

-tampoco estaba en mis planes hospedarme aquí Moondragon, hasta luego- Severus siguió caminando y Remus iba detrás de el aunque este ultimo si se percato del cambio de la mirada de el joven Moondragon, parecía un tanto triste.

-¡si es idiota!- murmuro Alex antes de salir a hablar con su amigo quien tenía la mirada caída por el cortante saludo de _su _profesor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-mmmm… me duele la cabeza ¿estoy en el cielo?

-no faraón idiota- contesto el albino mayor de mala gana –eso te pasa por andarte ahogando con una almohada… idiota

-¿BAKURA? ¡Noooo, estoy en el infierno! ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?- Yami empezó a gritar desesperado mientras estiraba sus brazos hacia arriba en son de suplica

-Yami, no te haz muerto aun- le contesto Malik a sus suplicas

Eran las doce de la noche y ni Yugi ni Kaiba se habían aparecido por las habitaciones, y ninguno de los presentes pensaba darle la tortuosa noticia al faraón, quien si estaba preguntando por el ojivioleta.

-ni idea- Bakura dejo escapar un bufido y se acerco a la cama de su durmiente Ryou el cual yacía aun inconciente del susto de hace unas horas –será mejor que nos acostemos, mañana nos espera un día muy largo

-vea pues… y a todas estas ¿tu donde estabas Bakura?- se atrevió a preguntar Marik quien recibió como respuesta un gruñido –esta bien, no pregunto

-deja así Marik… el ladrón esta de malas porque su amorcito quedo inconsciente por su culpa- comento mordazmente Yami.

-al menos el mío no anda de mucho "pipi cogido" con Kaiba tomándose un café… jejeje- Bakura se empillamo rápidamente y se metió debajo de las cobijas de su cama esperando el grito iracundo de un faraón celoso, a y el de un cachorro también.

En cuestión de segundos la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe mientras dos amantes dolidos salían en medio de golpes en búsqueda de dicha pareja.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-tranquilo Rex ya no estamos muy lejos del caldero chorreante… -la chica de cabellos largos y negro, y de una hermosa mirada chocolate le hablaba a un lobo que levaba a su lado - ¡claro que no estoy perdida! Que te sucede Rex, yo nunca me pierdo- la muchacha levanto la vista y se dio cuenta que de verdad no tenia la menor idea de donde estaba, pero no le iba a dar el gusto al canino.

Caminaron unos minutos mas aunque cada vez estaban más perdidos, después de un rato la chica decidió darse por vencida y preguntarle a alguien, el can parecía reírse de la mujer.

-disculpa ¿sabes donde queda el caldero chorreante?- cuestiono la chica a una pelirroja con varios mechones de colores y mirada amielada.

-claro, voy para si quieres nos vamos juntas – la pelirroja le extendió la mano a la chica y se presento - soy Artemisa, llámame Arte ¿y tu?

-soy Luna y el es Rex- contesto la de cabellos azabaches señalando al lobo quien levanto la mirada y miro con indiferencia a la pelirroja.

-valla te llamas igual que una amiga mía… cuando lleguemos te la presentare- Artemisa iba muy sonriente en todo el camino mientras hablaba de cosas comunes y Luna le contestaba igual de animada… al final el perderse no había sido tan malo pensó la pelinegra.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Buenas noches joven Voltaire, señoritas Shion y Dudevant ¿Cómo están?- pregunto Remus a tres de sus alumnos que se había encontrado en uno de los pasillos del caldero chorreante

-buenas noches Profesor Lupin, muy bien gracias- contesto la señorita Shion cortésmente mientras los otros dos hacían señas de saludos con la mano - ¿Cómo esta usted?

-se podría decir que bien… aunque Severus esta un poco alterado, lo estaba acompañando por un te… ya sabes como se pone a veces de gruñón y no se lo aguanta nadie- rió un poco el licántropo acompañado de la dulce risita de la joven Shion – aun así gracias por preguntar, Nami.

La chica soltó una risita nerviosa y se acomodo un mechón que se escapaba de su azulado cabello el cual estaba recogido por una coleta alta.

-bueno Profe… nos hablaremos luego, adiós- la joven se alejo y Remus se despido con la mano al verla alejándose detrás de sus acompañantes los cuales se habían ido hace algunos minutos.

Ya en la habitación de la peliazul esta encontró a sus acompañantes los cuales discutían por las camas, al verla entrar la chica Dudevant se acerco a ella y la miro como quien observa a un experimento y lo estudia con la mirada.

-Nami… ¿a que sabe el profesor Lupin?- ante tal pregunta Nami enrojeció al instante y el chico Voltaire estalló en carcajadas

-déjate de webonadas Ayumi… - empujo Nami a su compañera, la cual tenia un largo cabello rojizo el cual hacia juego con sus ojos color rubí.

-ya no le pongas cuidado Nam, mejor ven y escoge tu cama- la llamo el chico a lo cual ella asintió, este tenia el cabello negro azabache liso hasta los hombros y unos ojos azules como el mar además de tener una figura muy delgada y ser bajito para su edad.

La pelirroja observó a sus compañeros y sonrió, al menos con ellos no tenia que estarse lamentando de lo desgraciada que era su vida.

-me pido la de la ventana- gritó antes de abalanzarse sobre ella y empezar una guerra de almohadas con los otros dos presentes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-gracias por acompañarme Seto… te debo una- le sonrió el pequeño Yugi a Kaiba quien también sonrió levemente, había pasado un rato agradable al lado del joven Motou.

Claro que la dicha no les iba a durar mucho por que justo en ese momento iban bajando u faraón y un perro dispuestos a matar a sus enemigos sin importar quienes fuera…

TBC…

Nami: una vez más perdonen la demora y no maten a esta pobre niña enamorada… T.T buuu estoy muy baja de ánimos

Ayumi: jum… es que si vieran con las que nos salio la niña

Yami. Pero es que en el corazón nadie puede mandar Ayumi… oigan ¿Por qué se fue Seto?

Shevi: ¬¬ se fue a vomitar, no soportó tanta ternura

Bakura: Yiak y si siguen así yo también me voy a vomitar

Joey: ¡asco!

Nami. Bueno mejor contestemos reviews

Yugi: n.n agradecemos por sus cute reviews a: **Dark artemisa****CE-AT and AMETZE****Dany Elric-Ryddle****kysmy****BlackLady-AoD****Yuu Kleiyu**** y lissette.**

Nami. Juro que contestare todos los reviews en el próximo capitulo, y para que vean ya estoy incluyendo a mis queridos lectores, no pues prometo no volverme a demorar tanto y si quieren déjenme un comment en ** bueno por acá se les quiere mucho y nos veremos en la próxima, chaito… a si y dejen muchos reviews n.n**


End file.
